Surpriseing Secrets
by Henka-Chan
Summary: Kagome has a choice to make, should believe a former enemies word that he has changed and accept his love. Of course life can never be that simple for Kagome the answer is no of course not why would it, on top of her choice she learns Inuyasha has a sister of all things. How will Inuyasha react when Miroku starts to chase after said sister. Read to find out. Hints of no-consensual.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Inuyasha and make no profit from this fan fic. **_

_**However the OC Samara is mine.**_

_**This is a story I wrote a long time ago it is about time it is posted agian. It is the first thing I ever wrote by myself back when I loved Inuyasha. Which I still do but now I know lots of other animes.**_

_**Later on in the story there will be hints of darker stuff so be warned.**_

_**Hey I was wondering if anyone could help me I read a stroy on this sight a long time ago and I am trying to find it agin but I am not sure what it is called. I remember the plot was Rin getting sick and Kagome going to Sesshomaru to help, Inuyasha hurts kagome cause he is controled by Kikyo or something like that. Kagome becomes a demon and at the end Sesshomaru and Kagome go to the furture with Miroku and Sangos decendents if anyone knows please let me know.**_

* * *

**Surpriseing Secrets**

**CHAP 1: FEELINGS**

Kagome had been in her time for a week and she thought that it was about time for her to return to the Feudal Era. No matter how mad she was at Inuyasha she knew that she had an important job to do. She had to collect the shards of "The Jewel of Four Souls'. The group she traveled with Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Inuyasha had already collected over ¾ of the jewel. So on the eighth day she got all her things together and headed down the well. Back into Japans past and her mission.

The blue light began to glow around her signaling the start of her journey. Her miko powers told her she was getting closer to the time and place were her friends and her missions were waiting. What she didn't sense were the two evil youkai auras outside the well.

Outside the well hidden from view two youkai waited for any sign of the young miko that they both knew would be arriving at any time. Sesshomaru was on the right and Naraku was on the left. They could feel each other standing just out of viewing distance so they were both aware of the others presence. What they didn't know is that they were both there for the same reason.

_* SESSHOMARU'S POV *_

_Kagome nears I can feel her. That human wench affects me like no other. NO, never before has Sesshomaru Lord of the Western Lands cared for a filthy human. Granted she is like no other human I have ever seen. Not only does she have powerful miko abilities. She also must have strong magic in her that allows her to travel the 500-year span to get to my time. My stupid half-breed brother has used and hurt her for the last time._  
_******_

_*NARAKU'S POV*_

_I can feel her she is close so close I can almost smell the sweet smell of flowers and hear her sweet laughter. NO I Naraku can not feel for the young miko she is one of my most hated enemies. On the other hand if I gain her trust will I not only have strong miko powers at my call. I will also most likely gain most of the Jewel of Four Souls.***_

The two youkai were so rapped up in their own thoughts. Sesshomaru's of anger and Naraku's of greed. That they both almost missed the beautiful young miko emerge from the well and head towards Inuyasha's forest. They both watched her go in silence as they began to form plans to get what they wanted.

Naraku's plan was simple. He would corner Kagome alone and tell her the unfortunate situation of his feelings. Saying if she would like to remain alive she had better think long and hard before she refused him. Then he would leave her to no bought tell her friends. It would be so much more fun to try to capture her while she was being guarded. He would most likely get the chance to rid himself of some of his other enemies. Knowing very well that the foolish girl would never accept him.

Sesshomaru's plan was much more thought out. He would wait for just the right moment when the miko was by her self in the forest. No threats would be made to he life. Rather then being told what he was felling she would be shown. Then he would simply say he would be back in a few days time to get her response. Also that if she refused she would then be even more his enemy then before. Although in his mind he admitted to himself the fact that he would always love and protect her. All the while kicking himself for the unyoukai like thoughts and feelings he was having. Because he like many other youkai had the view that it was wrong for him to loves this girl as he did. Because she was a human. The same view was thought of all humans and half-breeds.

All three of them had a final thought as Kagome walked away from the well and toward the safety of her friends.

_*NAKARU'S POV*_  
_That girl will be mine even if it is only to get the jewel. She can not defy the great Naraku. She will be in my control soon. ********_

_*SESSHOMARU'S POV*_  
_What in all seven hells am I thinking? The great Sesshomaru Lord of the Western Lands dose not show mercy and ask for things nicely. What in all the hells has that human wench done to me that I would even consider my plan of action? *********_

_*KAGOME'S POV*_  
_I am so glad to be back I missed my friends so much even dog-boy. I have to get to camp soon because I sense two very strong youkai in the immediate area and they are not here to play nicely. If only I had Inuyasha's sense of smell I could tell who they are. I wonder what they want and what possible reason they could have for watching the well. ***********_

As the young miko went quickly away. The two youkai began to finalize their plans. When they could no longer see the girl they both went to a safe place to spend the rest of the day. So they could wait for the night to come so they could set their plans in motion. Both were still mentally kicking themselves for the insane thoughts that they were both having. For they had both always had and always would think emotions were of any kind were a sign of weakness especially towards humans.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: SAFTY OR NOT**

Kagome walked along knowing nothing of the youkais plans. As she walked she began to think about what she had learned of the feudal era in school. It amazed her because most of the facts she had been taught were completely wrong.

As she neared camp she heard the voices of three of her friends. Miroku the monk and the most perverted man in the world both past and present. He always asked every girl he met to bear his child. Sango the youkai exterminator was like a sister to Kagome. They cared for each other very much. Lastly she heard the energetic young voice of Shippo the parentless kitsune cub she had adopted as her own. Almost immediately his voice stopped because he could smell his mother. Shippo took off toward her waiting arms before anyone could stop him.

As Kagome entered the camp with the cub in her arms everyone greeted her warmly. Miroku up to his tricks as normal grabbed her ass only to receive two hard slaps across his face. Kagome and Sango greeted each other in a sisterly embrace. Almost instantly Kagome noticed that Inuyasha wasn't there. Of all her friends it was him that she missed most. At first this thought surprised her. Why on earth would she miss someone who was mean to her and call her names like wench or in her heart she knew he was her best friend and that he cared for her. Even though he would never in a million years admit it. Sometimes she wished he would but still the unspoken bound was there and strong.

Kagome knew well at least part of the reason for the way he acted. Inuyasha may only be half youkai or a half- breed as he was normally called. He had the quick and intence temper of a full-blooded youkai. Like his half brother Sesshomaru. Suddenly she stopped what in the hells made her think of that evil basterd. The only time she ever thought of him was when he attacked. In other words when she had no other choice. She figured it must be after affects from the youkais she senesced earlier. The situation was still making her very nervous.

Her companions all knew something was wrong for two reasons. First there was the troubled look on her face. Second any time one of them went in the direction of the well she had a fit. So when after about an hour she went to find Inuyasha no one made any kind of movement to stop her. Even though it was getting dark. They just hoped she would be safe and told her to be careful.

Kagome left the camp with her backpack and a flashlight. She wondered into the forest hopping that Inuyasha wasn't to far away and that she would find him soon. Because there was no way to tell if the two youkais were still in the area.

_*SESSHOMARU'S POV*_  
_That was the longest day of my life. Wait there she is. Now would be the perfect time. (pause) No, Naraku is near what dose he want now. I've got to find him before he finds and hurts Kagome. *************_

Kagome stopped thinking she had heard something behind her. So she turned around to look. After not seeing anything she turned back around and what she saw made her heart stop. There standing in front of her was Naraku. Her eyes grew wide and her mouth opened to scream as she backed away from him. Suddenly he spoke "I would not advise screaming. I could kill you before you could utter a sound. Now if your life means anything to you will listen to me and you will listen well. If I wanted you dead I would have already killed you. No I have a use for you. You see to my misfortune I have developed feelings for you. I also want to control your miko powers and posses your part of the jewel. I will give you some time to think of what I said and how much you really want to remain living. Tell your friends it will be so much more fun if you're being guarded". With that he turned and dissapered from sight. Kagome was scared out of her mind and she wanted to find Inuyasha NOW!

_*NARAKU'S POV*_  
_That foolish girl will refuse me and so I will kill her friends in front of her. Before I take her for myself by force. *******_

Kagome franticly started looking for her misplaced friend. Before she could even open her mouth to call his name she heard another sound. Kagome froze instantly she thought it was Naraku again. When she turned around what she saw was far worse and made her heart sink even farther into the pit of her stomach.

Sesshomaru could see the fear on Kagome's face. He could also smell Naraku all over the place. So he knew he had been there and judging by the look on her face Sesshomaru had a feeling that it had not been a happy meeting.

Kagome gaped at Sesshomaru and started to ask him why he was there but before she could get the words out he walked up to her. He did not attack her as she expected instead he pulled her to him and gave her the most passionate kiss of her entire life. After they had separated he spoke "I Sesshomaru have fallen deeply in love with you and wish you to be my mate. I will give you time to consider it. Know this if you refuse me. You and your friends will be even more my enemies then you are now." After he finished he used his youkai speed to disappeared as fast as he had appeared.

_*KAGOME'S POV*_  
_This has to be some sort of trap or trick. Still the passion in the kiss seemed pretty honest. What am I thinking Sesshomaru wouldn't know honesty if it came up and bit him. Just like he wouldn't know what emotions are. One thing I am sure of is the murder that was in Naraku's eyes and that is what scars me. WHERE THE HELL IS INUYASHA!_  
_**********_

_*SESSHOMARU'S POV*_  
_She probably thinks this is some sort of trap. I have to a way to show her it's not. Not that I blame her for her thoughts. I have tried to kill her many times and used her as bate for that half-breed brother of mine. WHAT has this girl done to me? I never have thought or felt this way before and I won't start now. Her sweet sent is intoxicating. No I just have to get her out of my system. What on earth could Naraku want with her? He had better not hurt her._  
_****************_

Kagome came to the conclusion that she would be safer back at camp and that Inuyasha would return when he was ready. However when she got back to camp she found a very very angry Inuyasha just about to go and find her.

_*INUYASHA'S POV*_  
_I can not believe they would let that stupid wench go into the forest alone after dark. You would think by now they would know how dangerous it is. When she gets back I am gonna…Wait she is back. I wouldn't have wanted to waste my time going to looking for her. *********_

When Kagome entered camp Inuyasha was relived but he was not about to show it. So he did what he always did to hide his feelings. He started yelling and calling Kagome names, but stopped quickly when he saw the fear on her face. Being pretty sure he did not cause he asked what was wrong. So as they all ate dinner she told them what had happened with both of the youkais. She told them every last detail and when she came to the kissing part Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all stopped and looked at her. While Inuyasha nearly choked on his Raman. "HE DID WHAT?" After she was done and they had finished eating Miroku suggested that they all get some sleep. They would decide how to deal with it in the morning. So they all settled in for the night. With Inuyasha keeping careful watch from his perch in a near by tree.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3:CONSICQENSES AND DREAMS**

After the meeting with Kagome Sesshomaru returned to his castle in the western lands. He had a lot to think about. Like what Naraku wanted with Kagome and why he could not be found when Sesshomaru had looked for him.

As he landed in the courtyard a small human child came running up and grabbed his leg. "Sesshomaru-sama Rin missed you so much. Why isn't the pretty lady with you?" "I missed you too Rin but Kagome hasn't answered me yet so she didn't come back with me."

There was a brief pause as Sesshomaru turned to the little frog youkai that cowered behind him. "Jaken why is this girl not asleep! She is just a child and should not be up this late! I left you in charge of her. You must make sure she fallows the rules and is safe." "But milord " Jaken started but was stopped. "NO EXCUSES" yelled the youkai lord with fire in his eyes. "YOU ARE DISSMISSED GET OUT OF MY SIGHT NOW! Jaken was terrified he had served Sesshomaru for many years and had felt his master's wrath many times. So he did the smart thing and ran as fast as he could away from the youkai lord's sight. He knew he had gone too far this time.

As Jaken disappeared Sesshomaru picked up Rin and brought her to her room. After the girl had been tucked in and was asleep Sesshomaru left her and headed towards his chambers to get some much-needed rest.

Inuyasha and Kagome were not having a good night. Neither one of them could sleep well. Kagome was having nightmares and Inuyasha was trying to figure out what his damned brother was up to. He expected things like this from Naraku but Sesshomaru wasn't normally the apparent in his actions. The big thing he couldn't figure out was why his brother would tell Kagome that he loved her. Sesshomaru's heart was black and not able to feel love for anyone. Wasn't it?

Inuyasha could hear Kagome it was apparent that she was having a nightmare. At first she was screaming his brothers name in utter fear. Slowly her tone changed to a more questioning one. Like she was arguing with her self about the truth in Sesshomaru's actions.

_*KAGOME'S DREAM*_  
_She was running through the forest when she ran in to Sesshomaru. He walked up to her slowly gazing intently into her eyes. Before she could stop him his arms were around her waist holding her as close as possible to him. He moved down and claimed her lips in an amazilngly passoinate kiss. The kiss was intence they could feel each others passion and need. Kagome found herself returning the kiss. When they finally pulled apart he held her close to his chest and muttered I love you. Instantly she responded I love you too. Then she woke up screaming._  
_*END DREAM*_

Inuyasha was jolted awake by Kagome's screams. He was by her side quickly and put his arms around her to comfort her.

_*KAGOME'S POV*_  
_O gods that was a strange dream. What dose it mean I couldn't possibly have feelings for that heartless monster. No I'm just scared about what happened earlier. It really shocked me when he kissed me. He is an extremely good kisser. No I did not just think that he hates humans almost as much as he hates Inuyasha. Hang on what is Inuyasha doing? Dose he really have his arms around me or am I still dreaming? *********_

Suddenly Inuyasha realized what he was doing "why are you screaming like that wench? Are you trying to wake up the whole world? What in the hells are you doing away from the camp after what happened?" "For some strange reason I wanted to be near you Inuyasha. I feel safer when I am close to you." "Fine if you want me near you I will go back to camp with you but don't get any ideas I'm not touching you." With that settled the two of them headed back to camp.

Back at his castle Sesshomaru was just finishing getting ready to sleep. He had finished removing his armor a time consuming job being that he only had one arm. That stupid half-breed had taken his left arm during the first battle. When that was done he removed his outer kimono and the top half of his inner kimono. He quickly groomed his waist long silver hair and long silver tail. He then washed his face after realizing that mud was covering the two red stripes on each cheek and the blue crescent moon on his forehead. He then went into the bedchamber and claimed into the bed the dominated one whole wall. Soon he was asleep and began to dream.

_*SESSHOMARU'S DREAM*_  
_He was in the woods to meet his love Kagome. Suddenly she appeared hand in hand with Naraku. I'm sorry Sesshomaru but I love and choose Naraku. He has even marked me as his. She lifted her neck so he could see the mark. Suddenly Kagome started laughing insanely and she reached inside his chest. Then she withdrew her hand taking his heart with it. His eyes went wide and he woke suddenly up._  
_*END DREAM*_

_*SESSHOMARU'S POV*_  
_Could that have been what he wanted with her? Dose Naraku have feelings for Kagome as well? I know I should not care love is a weakness and I must not show signs of any weaknesses. The safety and prosperity of my lands depend on it. Is the dream trying to tell me that I am afraid Kagome will chose another over me? No the lord of the western lands dose not fear. *thud thud thud* Who dares disturb me! **********_

"ENTER" roared Sesshomaru as he rose. A very scared looking servant girl entered. She tried not to but she couldn't help but stare at her nearly naked master. "Why have you disturbed me wench?" "I'm sorry milord I heard you yell and was worried." Sesshomaru stared daggers at the terrified girl. "I did not yell and it is not your concern even if I did. SO GET OUT OF MY SIGHT before I dismiss you permanently." (pause) "Oh and if I ever catch you looking at me that way again. I will rip your eyes out of your head and hand them to you. NOW GO!"

After the servent had left Sesshomaru knew that he would get no more sleep that night. So he called for jaken. Who for some reason thought he was going to die very soon. Sesshomaru informed Jaken that he would be going on patrol of his lands. It was still before dawn when he left the castle. He would return to spend time with Rin once a new day had begun. Until then he had much to think about. Never before had felt the things he now had to deal with. That was before the young miko had come into his life.

Just as Sesshomaru was leaving for his patrol Kagome and Inuyasha were returning to camp on the outskirts of the western lands. By that time the others had realized that they were gone and were franticly searching for them. When they arrived at the camp Shippo was crying because he thought that his ^mother^ was in danger. Sango and the normally calm Miroku were both completely panicked and getting ready to go on a rescue mission. When Shippo saw his mother he ran to her. "Kagome-mama I thought something bad happened to you" he said crying on her shoulder. Inuyasha explained to the older two what had happened and why they had been away from camp.

By this time it was almost dawn so they all decided to rest a little longer before continuing on their journey. They all knew full well that they were heading straight into the one place none of them wanted to be. The western lands Sesshomaru's domain. Once the domain of Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's father.

They were not just headed into the domain of an enimy. They were also heading to wards a secret that Inuyasha had never told any of them. Because he wasn't exactly thrilled or proud of it and he had been told not to ever tell anyone. It was a secret that could explane a lot and it should have been told a long time ago.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: THE WESTERN LANDS**

The new day dawned clear and beautiful. Camp was all packed up. Kagome and the others had just finished breakfast. All of a sudden Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks. He sniffed the air it was apparent that he had picked up a sent he recignized. When Kagome asked if it was Sesshomaruhe turned and glared at her. "No" he snapped " lets go this way instead." After they had changed direction they all started asking Inuyasha who he had smelt. Because they knew if it was not Sesshomaru. That ment someone was on his land without permision and could be in grave danger. "Thats not are problem is it!" "What are you hideing Inuyasha " demanded Kagome. "You recignized that sent and you're not telling us something." 'Feh' with that Inuyasha went ahead of the group. Reluctently the all fallowed after him.

Shippo who had been sleeping woke up then. "Why do I smell another.." "SHUT THE HELL UP!" Inuyasha had reappered in front of them cutting the kitsune off in mid sentence. Shippo was so scared that he did not finish his thought even after Inuyasha had left.

_*INUYASHA'S POV*_

_What is going on hear? The ones whos sent I just picked up has been dead for years. Or at least that is what I was told. I wonder if he knows one thing is for shure I am not going to be anywere near when he finds out. Niether are any of my freinds they do not need to find out this secret. *****************_

It had been many years since the last time the young one had seen the western lands. It had been forgoten how beautiful they were this time of year. The punishment was sure to be savere for leaving the walls of the inside of the castle. At this point the child did not realy care. For it had been far to long since she had been outside in the fresh air and free to do even remotely fun things.

Sesshomaru had finished his patrol and returned to spen time with Rin. He was completly aware of the fact that Kagome the half-breed and their friends were inside the boundries of his lands. Rin ran up and hugged his leg. He hugged her back as he picked her up and carried her to the garden to play. He suddenly got the feeling that something was wrong. Like the feeling you get just before a deep dark secret is revealed and he did not like it.

Since it would soon be dark Kagome convinced Inuyasha that they needed to make camp for the night. Inuyasha went to find a perch he could gard the camp from. Kagome went to start dinner after helping Shippo make the beds. Sango went to scout the area for danger. Miroku was sent to find more fire wood. Instead he found somthing much more ineresting.

When it became time for bed at Sesshomaru's castle and Rin did not ask to go see kani (her word for sister like friend) he began to get worried. So he asked her if it was time to go and say goodnight to kani. The young girl looked at him and said "she dose not live hear anymore. She left while Sesshomaru-sama was away in the moring." Sesshomaru's normaly emotionless face turned pale and fell. If she was out in his lands that ment that sooner or later she would come across his half-brother. That half-breed didn't need to even know that she was still alive. He feared that she would be turned away from him rather quickly if that were to happen. Most of all he did not want her meeting the unbeleavibly perverted monk the half- breed traveled with. So he told Jaken to put Rin to bed then left to go find the girl and bring her back by force if necissary.

The young girl was rather injoying being outside. When she was at the castle the only time she was outside was when she realy wasn't saposed to be. That was one of the reasons she had finaly decided to make a run for it. Even though it broke her heart having to leave young Rin behind with that knew that taking her along would have slowed her down considerbly. Making it easier for the bastered to catch her. The westren lands had changed so much that she had no idea were she was and she just hoped se wasn't heading in the same direction she had come from. Since it was quickly getting dark she found a small clearing to sleep in. All she had was the thin kimono she was wearing. She didn't even have food or shoes. Suddenly she was aware of a presence that she had not felt earlier.

Miroku stood there gapeing for what seemed like forever. At the other end of the clearing (about 14 feet) was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Normaly he would have asked her to bear his child. For some stange reason he did not want to affend this angel.

_*MIROKU'S POV*_  
_OH GODS. She's beautiful I wonder who she is. What is she doing out hear by her self? Dosn't she know that these are dangerous lands? She must be freezing in those thin clouths. Maybe I should see if she needs help. *************_

Suddenly the man she could tell was a monk stepped forward. Her fear of the oppisite sex kicked in and she jumped to her feet getting ready to run. "Wait I'm not going to hurt you please don't go." Slowly she turned around her long black hair swaying. She looked at him with an intese gaze as if to see if he was telling the truth. "I am Miroku the monk" said the stranger. Soon the two were sitting by a tree talking. She had not yet told him anything about herself and honestly she wasn't even planing on it.

By this time Inuyasha,Sango,Kagome,and Shippo were all looking for Miroku figureing he had gotten himself into trouble and needed help. From the oppisite direction Sesshmoaru was continuing his search. They were all headed straight for the clearing where the girl and the monk sat talking.

_*INUYASHA'S POV*_  
_He had better be already dead or dyeing because if he isn't. He is going to be wishing he were very soon. *********_

_*SANGO'S POV*_  
_He had better not have found another girl. If he knows what is good for him that is. **************_

_*KAGOME'S POV*_  
_Please don't let us meet Sesshomaru I'm not ready to face him yet. What am I thinking it's not like I have feelings for him. IS IT? ***************_

_*SESSHOMARU'S POV*_  
_I can smell that damn monk and she's with him. If he has so much as looked at her funny I will rip him to pices. However I will not do it in front of Kagome. ***********_

Everyones thoughts were pretty much the same. Hell was about to break lose. Not all of them figered it would all be because of one girl.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER5: MEETINGS**

All four of the people tramping through the forest got to the clearing at the same time. Except Inuyasha he stayed back in the tree line in case. They all saw him offer his hand to a young girl and help her to her feet. To their collective surprise there was no groping involved.

Miroku had just finished covinceing the girl to come back to camp with him. Where she could at least get some food and stay warm untill morning. Suddenly there was a very loud pissed off sounding growl. Miroku suddenly found himself being pulled though the air and was pinned to a tree by his neck. The girl screamed and went even whiter then she already was. "Please put him down I will do anything you want just don't hurt him." "Why is he so important to you ?" asked Sesshomaru with an amusement in his eyes at the pain he was causing the girl. "He was one of the first people to show me any kind of kindness in a very long time."

With that said sesshomaru's temper flared. How dare the girl have the nerve to say that a complete stranger showed her more kindness. Then the one who had kept her safe and alive the good part of her life.

Suddenly Sesshomaru felt a hand on his arm. He looked over at Kagome who had finaly stoped gapeing with the rest of the group. "I know that there is kindness somwhere in your heart Sesshomaru. Cann't you see that you're scaring the poor girl. Please let him go for me if not for the girl." No one could belive what she had just said and they all started to wonder if she had feelings for Sesshomaru. What amazed them more was the fact that he listened to her.

Once his breathing returned to normal he thanked the youkai lord. Who replyed if it hadn't been for the two girls he would now be dead. So not to thank him. "I wanted nothing more then to crush your windpipe. That should be your reward for touching her." "But I didn't.." started Miroku but stopped suddenly.

Inuyasha finaly entered the clearing. He had been waiting to be needed apparently he hadn't cared about Miroku. Once he had entered the clearing he suddenly wished he hadn't. His face fell and he looked like he had just seen a ghost. All of sudden he forcefuly said that it was time to go now. The others didn't argue and just fallowed him in scilence.

With them gone the young girl suddenly bent down and picked up the metal charm that had come off the end of Miroku's prayer beads. That bound the windtunnel in his right hand closed. He had told her about it while they were talking. Suddenly Sesshomaru spoke "change into your normal form girl I can not stand to look at you when you are like that. With a simple "hai Sesshomaru" her aperrence began to change wich took some effert on her part. Her black hair went to silver and got longer nearly down to her knees. She grew a long silver tail, claws, and fangs. Finaly her markings changed two purple stripes appered on each of her wrists. Two red stripes appered on each cheeks A blue cresent moon shown on her forhead and her eyes went to the color of huney. She paid close attention as Sesshomaru began to talk.

"You have until sunset tommarow to be back at the castle. When you return be prepared for a savere punishment. I can not let you get away with this again what kind of exmaple would that be for Rin." Having said that he disappered from sight. The girl knew she had to return the monks property. So she headed towards the sent of those who had just left the clearing. Knowing that she was in for it when Sesshomaru got hold of her. Also knowing that he would get some sort of weird pleasure from punishing her just like he always did.

_*INUYASHA'S POV*_

_I do not belive this Sesshomaru said she died years ago. She probably thinks I didn't care what he did to her or that I abandened her. It is clear she has been locked away in that castle. For how long I can't belive I just left without making sure. She must hate me. One things for sure she was in human form that means she's still weakened. Also I have to keep that damned monk as far away from her as possible. **********_

The girl quickly found the small groups camp. After changing into the kimono that Sesshomaru had bruoght her she entered th the camp. The kimono was made to ware when she has a tail. It was grey light weight wool with a dark green sash. It was one of her traveling outfits it also was used for fighting. She was about to leave the the charm on Miroku's bedroll when she felt a wooden staff pressed in the small of her back. She all but stoped breathing and stod perfectly still.

"Who are you and why are you here youkai! said Miroku. "I was just returning what is yours lord monk." Miroku stopped he knew that voice. He was shocked "you're a youkai." "Yes I am sorry I didn't tell you. I just didn't want you to have the reaction most people have when they find out what I am." "All is forgiven" said Miroku as he moved to great his new friend.

At that moment Kagome walked up and the two girls went on a walk. "So you are the one Sesshomaru can't stop talking about" the girl said as Kagome blushed deeply. She had never thought that Sesshomaru had that kind of side to him. So she asked the girl something she wanted to know and didn't want to know at the same time. "Dose he realy love me or is it just a joke." "Oh it is not a joke or trap he realy cares for you deeply." Are you his prisonor asked Kagome? "No I am not it just feels that way sometimes. He has been having strange dreams of you every night. I can hear him yelling tossing and growling your name is his sleep.

Inuyasha had decided to tell his friends who the girl realy was. It would have to wait until morning since they were all asleep now. All he had to worry about his olders brothers reaction. Not that he realy cared.

* * *

**Please read and review but please no flames.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**I do not own Inuyasha and make no profit from this fan fic. **_

_**However the OC Samara is mine.**_

_**This is a story I wrote a long time ago it is about time it is posted agian. It is the first thing I ever wrote by myself back when I loved Inuyasha. Which I still do but now I know lots of other animes.**_

_**Hey I was wondering if anyone could help me I read a stroy on this sight a long time ago and I am trying to find it agin but I am not sure what it is called. I remember the plot was Rin getting sick and Kagome going to Sesshomaru to help, Inuyasha hurts kagome cause he is controled by Kikyo or something like that. Kagome becomes a demon and at the end Sesshomaru and Kagome go to the furture with Miroku and Sangos decendents if anyone knows please let me know.**_

**CHAPTER 6: WHAT IS HAPPENING**

Naraku had been watching the young miko for two days. He had seen evrything that had happened except the meeting between Sesshomaru and Kagome. He did have a good idea what was going on by the way the miko got Sesshomaru to drop the monk. As night fell he made camp and went to sleep.

Not far away the small group of friends and their gest were all resting. They were all deep in thought. Sesshomaru who was at his castle was asleep and dreaming.

_*NARAKU'S DREAM*_  
_It was night and he was with Kagome at his fortress. When suddenly she said "you'll have to kill me because I will never be yours. He moved to grabed the girls neck when a hand came out of nowere. Rapped around his throat and started to sqeeze. She is my mate came a deep deadly sounding growl. I will not permit you touching her. You filthy half-breed so keep your hands off. Sesshomaru stood in front of Naraku suddenly he woke up. *******_

_*NARAKU'S POV*_  
_What on earth was that. I have no reason to have a dream like that. I know that the girl will refuse me. I will not stat to fear others because of her. ***********_

_*SESSHOMARU'S DREAM*_  
_He could smell the sweet sent of Kagome's arousle as he approhed her. She definatly wanted the same thing he did and she wanted it badly. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around his waist. His lips were pressed firmly aginst hers. Her hands traveled up his back to the ties that held his top closed and undid them. Soon he was bare chested and her hands were berried in his hair holding his lips to her throat were they had moved. She moaned Sesshomaru's name over and over wanting him to do more. 'thud thud' OH GODS WHAT NOW, THAT WAS A GOOD DREAM TOO. *************_

_*SESSHOMARU'S POV*_  
_What Jaken as the small youkai entered cowering. Why did you desterb me? Sorry milord the child has awakened and is asking for you. Jaken come we will go to Rin's room. **************_

At the camp of the small group. One was asleep one was lost in a strange fantasy. The others were all deep in thought.

_*KAGOME'S FANTASY*_  
_Sesshomaru and Naraku both stood in front of her. She knew that they wanted her to chose between them. She could not chose she could tell that one of them honestly cared for her and wasn't just using her. She couldn't tell wich one it was. For some stange reason it was ok with her that one of her sworen enimies was in love with her. 'splash' *****************_

Kagome listened carefuly after not hearing anyone call for help she rolled over and went to sleep. As she difted off to sleep she asked herself what that was suposed to mean.

_*SANGO'S POV*_  
_Who was that girl? She was clearly afraid of Sesshomaru and she knew Inuyasha. More importantly why didn't Miroku act like his normal peverted self? Better not ask him that he will think I am jelous. Which I am not. I hope the girl dose not go back to Sesshomaru. Who knows what he would do to her. Well I think it's time to get some sleep she tought as she rolled over and closed her eyes. ******************_

_*MIROKU'S POV*_  
_Why didn't she tell me what she was? Why is she with Sesshomaru? There were so many qeustions I need to the the answers to. For once I just want to be a girls friend. I want her to know she is safe with me and that she can trust me. I just met her and already I want to protect her. I don't even have the erge to ask her the questions that I normaly ask women. There has to be a way to keep her from going back to the castle and away from that monster. Well maybe it will make more sence after I get some sleep. ******_

_*INUYASHA'S POV*_  
_She is even more beautiful then I remember. I wonder why my brother told me she was dead? It must take a lot out of her to remain in youkai form. Being that she was in human form when Miroku found her. She is just as strong as any other youkai. I wonder why she hasn't left Sesshomarru's lands yet. *_

"It's the only home that I have ever known you know that Inuyasha. I don't want to leave my home." She walked up to him and for once he didn't try to hide how he was feeling. He pulled her into a hug that lasted quite a while. "I see your mind reading powers have become stronger. I missed you so much." "Then why did you leave and not come back?" The question hit Inuyasha like a boulder his heart sank deep into his chest. "Sesshmoaru told me you were dead and that I was no longer welcome in his lands." "He told me that you didn't want to see me anymore and a few days after you left he told me you were dead. I was very sad to have lost you." " That bastard I never would have left you if I had know you were not dead. I still remember the day I left very clearly.

_*FLASH BACK*_  
_A younger Inuyasha was exploreing the grounds of the castle. Suddenly Sesshomaru walked up to him and told Inuyasha that he was not welcome in his lands. "But what about.." "Don't worry about her 'pause' she's dead" he said in a quiter tone. "How did she die" asked Inuyasha. "Her illness finaly took her. Now just go before I get realy angry. Don't you ever tell anyone about her or I will kill you._

_*END FLASH BACK*_

Inuyasha had left after that talk with Sesshomaru. Thinking someone he cared deeply for was dead. He liked to think that she was locked up somewere. At least it kept her alive in his mind in his heart. Soon he would breake his brothers comand. Not that he hadn't done that before. This time it was a lot diffrent. It wasn't only endangeing himself but also someone he loved very much. Inuyasha and the girl continued to talk all night. He had decieded to tell his friends who she was.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7:BROKEN PROMISE**

When morning came Naraku sent another one of his puppets out to find out what was going on. 'If that new girl was a threat she would have to be taken care of.' He thought to himself as he watched his puppet in kana's mirror.

Sesshomaru had been up for hours at first he was worried about weather or not the girl would come home. Soon his thoughts had thought turned to all of the things he wanted to be doing to Kagome. The harder he tried to think of something eles. The stronger his fantacies became he had finaly reilized that the girl had been right. He had changed but had it been for the better. He then decieded to go watch to make sure the girl came home. Being able to watch Kagome was just an added bounus. He was going to try to not think about his feelings for the miko. Because his only thought about her at the moment was. How much he wanted to make love to her all day long. Or just fuck her senceless wichever came first.

Back at camp Miroku, Kagome, Shippo, and Sango had descover that Inuyasha and their mystorious gest were gone. They soon found them by a small stream near camp. The two of them were so deep in conversation they did not even notice the others come up. As they got closer Inuyasha seemed to notice them. "See I told you they would find us" he said as he released the girls hand from the death grip he had on it. "What is that milady" asked Miroku pointing to a small pice of metal hanging around her neck. "Oh this is a pice of my father's armor each of my brothers have one as well. Then she turned to the hanyou at her side.

"Inuyasha don't you think that it is time you tell them." "Tell us what Inuyasha" asked Kagome. "Only he has the power to tell you this secret lord monk I am sorry. Yes I can read your mind and I know who you all are because of Lord Sesshomaru." With that she turned to Inuyasha "tell them Inuyasha now they are your friends and they deserve to know. (smak) I do not care what that bastard told you. (smak) Sence when have you been afraid of him?" (smack) Suddenly Inuyasha grabbed her wrist. "Oww stop hitting me I will tell them."

"I have known this girl for a long time she is the only youkai that has ever acepted me for what I am. She is also my older half sister." "She's what" yelled Miroku causeing Inuyasha and his siter to grab their ears in pain. "That isn't even the worst part. She is Sesshomaru's twin sister" now it was Kagome's turn. "So what you are insane and ran away from someone who would not hesitate to shred you into little tiny pices." "Yeah I gess you could say that but he is glad to get rid of me because I am not like a youkai should be in his mind. He calls me a human and hanyou lover because I can acutaly stand Inuyasha and I liked his mother very much."

They all had a lot of questins for the girl but noone wanted to overwelm her so they were quiet. Until suddenly Miroku asked the one question they all wanted to know. "Milady what is your name and why haven't you left the western lands yet?"


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8: HONESTY**

"Before I answer that I'm going to tell you something you all want to know. The reason I looked human when you first met me and why I willingly stay with Sesshomaru. First I looked human because of something my father did. When he died he left each of his three children gifts. For Sesshomaru and Inuyasha he left the sorwds. For me he not only left me weapons I'll tell you about those later. Since I am a girl and the weakest in his eyes he left me with his three specail abilities. The gifts have come in handy throughout the years but one of them resulted in a type of sickness. My brother sees it as a weakness but realy it is a curse. The first of my gifts is the ability to read thoughts. The second is I am able to control and parilize human males with my gaze. Sesshomaru can do the first two because we are twins but only sometimes. Also he isn't nearly as good as I am."

"The third gift is the one that has caused all the trouble. At one time I could change my apperence at will so that I looked human for small amounts of time. What I did not know was that if anything happened to me while in human form it would remain when I changed back to my true form. As a result when I was younger an enemy of the western lands tricked me into taking human form. Then tried to kill me by posining me in hopes my death would cause my brothers grife and as a result weaken the defense of our lands."

"But when I changed back into my true form the poisin had an unexpected side effect. I survived and am just as strong as I ever have been. I can no longer controll when my body changes. When I do change my body retains none of its strength of abilities like it did before this damned curse. Luckily my body decided to behave last night and change when I was told to." "Who cursed you milady" asked Sango. "I don't know what he was called then because it happened more then sixty years ago. Now he is known as Naraku" she jumped slightly at the growl from her younger brother. "I take it you've all heard of him."

"Now for the next thing why I don't leave Sesshomaru. First because he has kept me safe and alive since I was poisined. Second because he is the only family I have and these lands are the only home I have ever known. Up until yesterday I thought Inuyasha was daed because that is what Sesshomaru said. I learned when I was very young not to try and undermine my brothers athority. Over the years he has found a way to hide his thoughts from me so that I never knew the truth. Just as I have learned to keep my thoughts from him." "Why dose he want to keep the two of you apart?"asked Kagome. "He is afraid I will leave him and chose to stay with Inuyasha. He would never admit that I just know because I read his mind before he could hide it from me."

Suddenly Miroku who had been listening quietly spoke. "Why are you not telling us your name? We aparently already know what Sesshomaru wanted to keep hidden. You can trust us you understand that don't you." He said the last part with such kindness and honesty that she knew it was ture.

After a long pause she slowly started to speak again. " My name is Samara princess of the western lands by birthright and acting Lady until Sesshomaru takes a mate." "That is a beautiful name I am Sango and that is Shippo." "Nice to meet you" she said bending down "this must be the young kitsune youv'e taken as your own pup." "Yes it is" said kagome. "You look to be tha same age as Rin" Samara said smileing at the pup. "Who is Rin Kagom-mama." "I don't know Shippo ask Lady Samara." The kit looked expectently at the inu-youkai. "She is the young human child that Sesshomaru has taken in and yes I am talking about the same Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha and Kagome had been watching the girl intently. Suddenly they both asked in unision."How is it you know so much about all of us?" "Yes and why do you know so much about Kagome?" asked Inuyasha. "Sesshomaru tells me all about you and your friends Kagome except of corse Inuyasha. He always watches you when you are in his lands. As you all know he is quiet taken with young Kagome. As a result he is consently talking about you." At this statement Kagome turned about ten shades of red. She again found her self thinking about how diffrent Sesshomaru was starting to sound. She was also thinking about the kiss and was surprised at the fact she found herself wanting more him.

Inuyasha could tell that Kagome was thinking but he was not sure he wanted to know what she was thinking about. So he decided to not say anything that would cause an embarising situation. Samara on the other hand new exactly what Kagome was thinking about and found herself thinking how good it would be to have a new sister. To have another girl to talk to that want be afriad of getting caught by her master. Or that wouldn't repeat everything she said to anyone who would listen.

"Are we going to be staying here a while Inuyasha?" asked Samara. "Yes we will be why." "I must practice will anyone volentear to be my victum uh I mean my partner." "Practice what?" asked Sango and Miroku. "My binding rings and the Tyana." "What are they."asked Sango. "Binding rings are magicly enhanced metal rings that hold anyone or anything they are used on until I take them of. They are kind of like prayer beads except youkais can use them if they were made for that youkai. This is the Tyana" she said as she took two blade like weapons from the sash aruond her waist. She then fit the two pices together to form one blade. It was almost two feet long and was made to be held in the middle. "It is a lot like my brothers sorwds one end causes death and the other prevents it. Like the swords all my weapons were made from the smaller of my fathers fangs." "All how many did he leave to you?" "Eight binding rings one for each finger and the Tyana." "Why did he leave you so many?" asked Miroku. "I think it is because of the same reason I got all of my fathers abilities. He saw me as something that was weak and delicate. In other words something that neede to be protcted. Because I am the only girl in the family still living and have been for a long time."

"I'll help you train" said Sango. Soon they were practicing after telling each other to realy fight and not to go easy wich neather of them were. Samara had the advantage of youkai speed and decades of training compared to the human girl. Sango had the skill of a youkai exterminator so they were pretty evenly matched.

Kagome went up to Inuyasha who was sitting watching the two girls. "What are you thinking about?" "About how I thought she was dead I should have know it was a lie. Also I have been thinking about how I may soon be losing my best freind." "What do you mean Inuyasha?" "Do you think I am stupid? I know you feel somthing for my brother." The truth is I don't know what I feel for Sesshomaru. Besides you won't ever lose me." "Realy I won't even if you chose my brother." "Of course not you are my best freind. Why are you not angry that I might have feelings for your brother?" "I just want you to be happy even if that means you being with somone I don't get along with. Then that is what it means but that dosn't mean I have to like him dose it." "No but if I chose to be with him not saying I will. If I do then you two must try not to kill each other." "Alright Kagome but I think it is time we get moving."


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9: QESTINOS**

The spy had given Naraku some very vital information. He sat in his private chambers of his fortress thinking it over. 'So the lord of the western lands has fallen in love with a human. I can not belive that little bitch I poisined years ago is still alive. Both of these things can be used to my advantage. I can use the miko to get to the youkai lord and the girl to get to Inuyasha. It may even be possible to use her to get to the monk. He aparently cares for her deeply.' Naraku had given up on getting Kagome to love him now he just wanted to torture her and her friends. Before killing them for the sick pleasure of it.

Sesshomaru now had a headache form listening and answering all of Rins many qestions. He had stopped thinking of his sister long ago. Instead he was thinking about how much he wanted Kagome. He knew that Samara would get Kagome to fallow her heart. Just as he knew Kagome would do for Samara regarding the qestion of weather or not to come back. In his heart he knew that it could mean he could soon lose both of them forever. As long as they were happy he didn't care. 'What have these girls done to me' he thought for the millionth time in the last four days. Then he decided to go for a walk and possibly see what that half-breed brother of his was up to.

By they stopped for lunch Inuyasha and the others had found five more shards of the jewel. Samara had needed to use both ends of the Tyana one to help Inuyasha kill the formor holder of the shards. Also to heal Miroku after his side had been ripped open by sharp fangs. She had to work fast because the bite had poisin in it. During the battle her new friends also learned she had the same poisin claws as her twin. They were very affective and she used them well. "Where the hells did you learn to fight like that?" asked Inuyasha. She just smiled at him and didn't say anything.

Shippo was fasinated with her because he had never met a female inuyoukai. As a result of this fact he asked her all kinds of qestions. Including why she didn't treat Inuyasha like Sesshomaru did and why she was so diffrent from her twin. She told him that when she saw how other youkai treated humans and half-breeds. She had decided that she didn't want to be crule like most of them were. She also told him that Sesshomaru wasn't realy as bad as he acted and she laughed at his face when it clearly said are you crazy.

Miroku had been thinking how unhappy this girls life must be. "Please don't think that Miroku. I am happy and if I realy wanted to leave I would. Sesshomaru may be stronger then me but I am faster, more stuborn,and more cunning then my brother ever will be. I have been raised to be loyal to my family first and formost. Besides it is not like he keeps me locked up aginst my will he just wants to keep me safe. It's just that I have been in the castle for so long that the outside world and the creatures in it make me a little nervous. These lands always have been and always will be my home.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10: ALMOST SUNSET**

Miroku wasn't realy buying that Sesshomaru didn't keep Samara locked up aginst her will. He just couldn't see why the girl would run away and then willingly return to him. Knowing that she would be punished and most likely beaten or hurt in some other way. As he seemed to have done in the past and would again in the near future. Even if they were twins and he had raised her that monster could not feel anything for anyone his heart was black ice. He decided he needed to talk to her about the qestions he was having.

"May I speak with you in private milady?" asked Miroku. "Of corse lord monk" she said and started to walk off with him. "OH NO YOU DON'T MONK" came Inuyasha's yell. I do not want you alone with my sister you pervert. Inuyasha lunged for the monks throat but fell short when Samara stepped in between the two males. "Calm down little brother I see you still can't control that temper of yours." "Move Samara I don't want to hurt you. At the moment I want to kill that damned monk." "Inuyasha my intentions are pure I just wish to speak with her." "You realy think I'm stupid enough to belive that don't you!" Inuyasha had started for the monks throat when suddenly. "Sit" yelled Kagome "calm down he hasn't done any of the tings he normaly dose to women he hasn't even grouped her." "Bitch stop doing that" came Inuyasha's muffled respose from face down in the ground. After he got back up he saw that they were gone. So he started to go after them. 'sit' 'thud'

Soon Miroku and Samara were sitting by a small lake that the girl knew well. "This was my favorite spot when I was a pup before I got poisined. Sesshomaru would always find me reading or asleep at the waters edge." "It is rather claming here" said Miroku. "What did you need to speak to me about lord monk?" "You may call me Miroku milady." "Then you may call me Mara it is my nick name very few people have permission to use it. 'Your brothers aren't going to like that." "They never do but you don't realy care so it dosen't matter.

Miroku started to tell her what he wanted to talk to her about but stopped when she raised her hand. "I know what you want to know. Yes my twin realy wants Lady Kagome as a mate. His feelings for her is the reason he was able to take in a human chlid and care for her. The fact he keeps showing more and more feelings scared me at first. Then when I saw it was truthful I was just happy he wasn't hiding his feelings any longer. He is still the same when we are around others. When we are alone he is a little gentler and almost kinder to me."

"Will you go back?" asked Miroku quitely. "Yes and I will pay dearly for running again." "Then why go back if your just going to get hurt?" "Because I gave my word and when I promise something it would take geeting sent to hell to get me to get me to break it." "So there is nothing I can say to get you to change your mind?" "No there isn't I'm sorry. I know you are worried and want me to stay." By this time they were sitting with there feet hanging in the water. Slowly she took his hand and quickly leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. In side his mind he heard her say 'that was to say thank you for being my friend, not fearing me for what I am, and being worried about my safety.'

Suddenly there were two destinct very pissed off growls. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha entered the clearing from oppisite ends. In perfect unison the brothers yelled "WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING MONK!. Miroku was terrified "I I I did nothing" he stuttered. Both yokais looked ready to kill the monk. "Listen to him I am the one who took his hand and kissed him. I was thanking him for worrying about me and being my friend. Wich is more then I can say about you two."

"Go back to the castle Samara" growled Sesshomaru. "No I won't" was her reply. "Foolish girl haven't you ever wonder why you are not allowed outside the boarders of our lands. If you put so much as a foot beyond the boundy you will die instantly ." "What" Samara looked about ready to faint. "You're liying you have to be." "No he isn't." "Do you know what he is tlking about Inuyasha?" said Kagome having arived with the others. "It is another side affect of the poisin that causes the curse you have on you" growled Sesshomaru. "The only way to reverse it other then killing Naraku wich is just a therory it is to be blood bound to another inuyoukai. The youkai must be a relitive and male he also must be full-blooded." Suddenly something clicked in Kagome's mind. "That is why you want to use the jewel to become youkai to save your sister" said Kagome.

"YOU WANT TO WHAT" screamed Samara. "Don't you know that could curupt your mind but also kill you. You stupid little bastard." Evryone was utterly silent her temper was worse the Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's put together. "Calm down sis.." "Don't you stat with me Sesshmoaru why didn't you tell me. Did you realy think that I would chose to dye or did you just want to keep me locked up forever. *pause* How is it I have been able to go to other lands with you?"

"I did not tell you because for some strange reason I thought you might over react. You have been able to come with me because my blood reverses the curse but only for short times." "Please don't tell me I have drank your blood." "You have it is in the drink you are given before we go anywere." "I told you not to tell me that" groaned Samara. At that point Sango and Shippo left dragging Inuyasha with them. Sesshomaru and Kagome went to have a talk and Miroku was left to try to comfort Samara. After what she was just found out she realy needed a friend.

Naraku who had been watching the whole thing had a plan. He would use the monk and the girl to kill each other causeing there friends and family to be grife stricken. First he had to lure them to the right spot.

_*****************SESSHOMARU'S POV***************_  
_I know I should be with Samara but right now she needs someone she dosn't want to kill and who understands curses. To bad that is the monk but if he can calm her down that would be a good thing. I can't belive I am fianly alone with Kagome and that she came with me willing. I want her so bad it is driving me insane. I do hope she has come to her desion. ************** *********************_

_***********************KAGOME'S POV************ He wants my answer I can tell. I can also see what Samara ment we she said his feelings for me have changed him. I can feel his love and desire for me. Oh gods he is so sexy I want him so bad. Woah I did not just think that. Samara was wright I am in love with her brother and not the one I thought I was in love with. Shure I love Inuyasha as a brother or protector but this is a diffrent kind of love. How am I gonna tell Sesshomaru who would have thought love would be so confusing. ************* *********************_

Back at the lake Samara suddenly dropped to the ground in pain. Miroku was very worried and was going to call for help. "I am ok Miroku" came Samara's vioce he looked back at her and saw that she had changed back to her human form. 'Her youkai form is more attractive' he thought. "Thank you no one that has ever seen both of my forms has ever liked my youkai side better. Suddenly they were surounded by giant wasps "Naraku's poisin insects" crided Miroku. "I can not use my wind tunnel or it will kill me." "I have none of my youkai powers and in my human form my weapons won't work. The Tyana will only heal it will not kill." 'Well that leaves one opption' "run" yelled Miroku. They both ran as fast as they could but had to stop when they reached the edge of the western lands.

"Well well well look what I have caught in my trap. The two victums of my most powerful curses" came an evil laugh. "Naraku" Miroku and Samara shouted. "As long as I stay in these lands you can do nothing more to me. Or have you forgoten my life is bound to my brothers until I take a mate." "I have not forgoten my dear but I can do something to your new friend." With that he grabbed the monk and dragged him just out side the bouder of the western lands. Then he drew a knife and plunged it in to his stomache. "Miroku" she screamed never berfore had she felt so helpless and she did not like the feeling. Miroku lay dyeing right in front of her and there was nothing she could do to help him. She had to make a desion she could save him with the Tyana. Was she realy ready to give up her life to save her friend.

**Please read and review but please no flames.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**I do not own Inuyasha and make no profit from this fan fic. **_

_**However the OC Samara is mine.**_

_**This is a story I wrote a long time ago it is about time it is posted agian. It is the first thing I ever wrote by myself back when I loved Inuyasha. Which I still do but now I know lots of other animes.**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 11: MINDS MADE UP**

Samara had made decision she had to save Miroku he was the first human that didn't fear her she had met. As she started to move Miroku saw her "no Mara don't you'll die." "I don't care you would do the same for one of your friends. If they were in any kind of danger." "Please don't Mara" "I have no other choice."

Sesshomaru had heard his sisters screams as well as all of the others. They all set off to see what was the matter. The two with youkai blood were fallowing there sisters sent and the sent of blood.

Just as Inuyasha arrived in the area where he could smell his sister and Miroku a monstrous youkai attacked. Sango sensed a jewel shard so they quickly disposed of it. Hoping to kill it before it got any closer to Samara and Miroku who they could now see. They knew that the two were in trouble and most likely hurt.

Sesshomaru grabbed his sister just as she started to move. He pulled her back so that she was by Kagome. Then he went and picked up the injured young man. "We have to get him back to my castle it's his only chance." At that moment Inuyasha defeated the youkai he had been fighting. As he brought it down a large piece of its armor flew off hitting Samara in the head and shoulder. Leaving a pretty good bruise not to mention knocking her out cold.

Inuyasha went up to Kagome who told him that both Miroku and Samara were hurt. "You are all coming to my castle for healing and time to rest." By the time they arrived at the castle it was well after sunset. That was good because it meant Rin was asleep and he wouldn't have to deal with a lot of questions at the moment.

After telling Jaken to get the castles healer Sesshomaru gave three servants orders. They were to prepare three rooms. One four Sango and Kagome, one for Shippo and Inuyasha which happened to be the room he had when he still lived in the castle. The last room was to be for Miroku it was close to Samara's chambers. It was also close to his chamber so that he could keep an eye on the monk to make sure he behaved himself. Then all that was left for the others to do was to wait for news about how there friends were doing.

After the healer and Kagome were done cleaning the wounds of the injured ones. They were both told to get out of chambers. After they were gone Sesshomaru drew the tensaga and used it on Samara. Instantly all her wounds were healed even the scare that was always left was gone. Samara then got up against her brothers wishes to go to Miroku's bedside. She kneeled next to his bed looking at him he had lost a lot of blood. It was going to take a lot of energy to heal him. She pulled the Tyana out and placed on his unclothed chest just above were the wound was. She then drew it across his stomach like she was cutting him. Instantly the wound was gone it was like it never had even been there. Then she lost conscious seance she was in human form it took all of her strength to use the Tyana.

Back at the edge of the western lands Naraku was not happy. 'Damn that should have worked. It's like the whole lot of them are impossible to kill. I have been trying for years and they just won't.' He began to plan his next attempt and considered waiting for there guard to be down before his next attack.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12: WAKING UP**

_THREE DAYS LATER_

Miroku was waiting by her side for Samara to awaken. He began to wonder if she ever ways going to wake. After she had healed him Sesshomaru had come into the room. When he found her unconscious he told Miroku that she would most likely die. When Miroku asked why he was told that in order for Samara to use the Tyana while she was in human form. She had to use the energy from her own life force.

"Hello" came a soft whisper. "Mara you're awake!" He was very happy that she was awake and all right. He refrained from hugging her in order not to hurt her. Even though she had changed back into her true form and he couldn't easily hurt her. "I am going to tell the others." "No" she said grabbing his arm "stay here please." "Ok Marar I'll stay here with you but who's going to tell the others?" "Kashin get in here now" she growled. Suddenly a young youkai servant came into the bed chamber and bowed low. "Yes princess" go tell my brother and my friends that Lord Miroku needs to speak to them urgently." "As you wish princess" he said and bowed again. "Oh and Kashin do not tell them I am awake." "Of coarse princess" he said as he headed toward his lords study. "You are evil" stated Miroku "I know."

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were both worried sick about their sister. It had been far too long since she had passed out. Inuyasha was upset so therefore he was looking for something to kill. Sesshomaru was passing around the room. "Will you both please sit!" yelled Kagome 'wham' "Oh my I'm so sorry Inuyasha I relay didn't mean to do that. I really wanted you to take a seat" she said choosing her words more carefully this time. Before any one could react there was a knock on the door. Everyone got quite knowing that Sesshomaru was about to become the cold heartless youkai lord that he was. Although none of them really believed that anymore especially Kagome.

Sesshomaru calmly went to his desk and sat down "ENTER." "Forgive me my lord but Lord Miroku needs to see you right away." "Thank you Kashin now get out of my sight." The young man bowed and started to leave but stopped suddenly. "Oh my lord you also have another geest waiting for you in the main throne room." "Very well now I said go do not make me say it again. As soon as the young youkai was gone Sesshomaru stopped acting tough and offered Kagome his arm. Saying "lets go see what Miroku wants." They were all afraid of what they would find when they got to Samara's chambers. When they got there they were all relived to see that she was awake and very much alive. They all talked for a little while but there was other tings to deal with.

"I am very glad you are ok Samara. Now two things need to happen. First you need to bathe Sango will you assist her?" "Of coarse I will Sesshomaru." "Second I must go find out who my guest is. Will you accompany me Kagome?" "Yes but why?" Suddenly Samara called her over to her and scratched her on the temple causing the girl to yelp. "I am sorry but now for the next eight hours you will have my mind reading abilities. You will also give off the smell of a full-blooded inu-youkai." "Ok but again why?" "When I meet with an unknown visitor Samara always goes with me to see if said guest is planing anything or we are in any danger." " No one will question why you are with Sesshomaru he is known for having powerful creatures around him. Or one at least" said Samara.

"Don't worry Inuyasha nothing will happen to me. Hey cool" said Kagome trying her new powers. "The three of you can go any were you want. Just keep your god damned hands off all of the females in my castle monk!" So Miroku, Shippo, and Inuyasha headed or rather were dragged to the gardens by Rin who had heard the youkai lord. In her mind that meant they could pick flowers with her. Kagome left with Sesshomaru after telling Inuyasha to take care of Shippo. Sango and Samara headed to the private hot springs that both Samara and Sesshomaru used. There were a few surprises in store for every one.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13: SHOCKED**

Something had been been bugging Sango for a few days now. So she decided to ask Samara about it. Both women were bathing in the hotspings. As Sango helped Samara wash her long hair with soap made from cherrie blossoms that was given to her as a gift. "Samara do you know what is wrong with Miroku?" "I am not completely sure I know he has fallen in love and he doesn't want to ruin it with his lecherous ways." "Who has he fallen in love with?" "That is the part I am not sure about it is either you or me. Some how he has found a way to hide who from me." The had finished bathing and changed into the kimonos that were brought to them. Sanogo's was light purple with green leaves across the shoulders and around the bottom. Samara's was white silk with a bright multi colored sash, multi colored butterflies were spred down the back and all the way around the bottom. After they had both brushed there hair both girls looked like they belonged to the royal family not just Samara. Samara then offered to show Sango around the castle which she gladly excepted. They both knew that they needed to talk to Miroku later.

Inuyasha and Miroku had finished picking flowers with the children and were now in the hot spring bathing. Shippo had chosen to stay with Rin after changing into a clean out fit. The two older boys were talking as they bathed Inuyasha could tell the girls had just left. He could smell the soap she always used. "Miroku why in the hells have you been acting so god damned weird?" "What do you mean Inuyasha?" "You know very well what I mean." By this time both boys had finished and were getting dressed. To please his sister Inuyasha wore the robes she had sent for him. They looked like his normal outfit but they were red with white decorative touches here and there instead of all red. Miroku's new robes looked like his old ones except they were black and dark green. There was even a matching rap for his hand.

The boys had just finished putting Inuyasha's fire rat fur robes in his room when Miroku decided to answer his question. " Inuyasha you may find this hard to believe but I have fallen deeply in love and I don't want to mess it up by being a lech." He suddenly found himself with his back against the wall. "Who" he growled only inches away from Miroku's face. "I well um your sister." "WHAT" "Inuyasha please don't be angry I plan to tell her tonight and I will not do any thing with out your blessing." "See that you don't and if you do anything to her or hurt her in anyway I will rip you to pieces. Anything I do to you will be a whole lot better then what Sesshomaru would." At that point they went to find Sango and Samara there were many things that needed to be talked about.

Kagome and Sesshomaru both went to change before going to the throne room. Sesshomaru into an outfit that was exactly like the one he wore before except it was clean. Then he went to wait for Kagome when he saw her his breath was taken away. She was no longer wearing that extremely short skirt. Instead she wore an ice blue kimono with white blossoms that went across her shoulder and rapped around to the front of her stomach. "You look beautiful Kagome." "Thank you" she said as she blushed. Then she took his arm and they went to the throne room. "I hope I am ready." "You will do fine and after we need to finish our talk." "I'm looking forward to it Sesshomaru-sama." "As am I and please just call me Sesshomaru." "Why are you being so nice to me?" "That is a subject that would best be saved for later." "Alright here we go I will do my best." "Hopefully your best is good enough as of now you are acting lady of the western lands and must act accordingly." "I understand."

When they reached the throne room they were surprised to see eight youkai waiting for them. Kagome started to feel a terrible sense that something bad was going to happen. The visitors who had been talking fell silent when Sesshomaru entered. It was apparent that they were shocked to see another female besides Princess Samara with the lord. Kagome heard several ways to say the same thing basically she heard. 'What a pretty thing but her beauty pales in comparison to Princess Sarmara's. Suddenly she heard the kind of thought she had been told to listen for. 'Soon all the lords will be dead along with the young pretty one and there lands will be mine. All it will take is one touch.' She looked intently at Sesshomaru and mentally told him what was going on.

"Thank you all for coming but I am afraid we have traitors among us." He looked at Kagome who nodded to three bear youkais who started to run but were stopped by the other guests. "Do not touch there hands they are covered with poison powder. One touch will be fatal and there is no cure." "Dareen this is your work you have been trying to unite all the lands as one for years. What better way then to kill the lords keeping it divided." stated a clam Sesshomaru. Within seconds the youkais were dead and there bodies had been removed.

Feeling that this was one of those Lady Kagome times Samara told her would come she spoke. "I do not wish to be hasty but perhaps you can tell Lord Sesshomaru why you are here." She then turned to Sesshomaru " my lord perhaps you can introduce everyone." "Quite right Sesshomaru I am curious as to who this young beauty is." "I know who she is came a deep growl Kagome's jaw dropped it was Kouga. "Funny last time I saw you you did not smell like a youkai." "You will not speak to her like that. She is acting lady of these lands and you will treat her with the respect she and the position deserve." Sesshomaru literally growled this at Kouga. "Now for introductions. This is Lady Kagome. Kagome meet Lord Kyen and Prince Kell of the southern lands addressing two dragon youkais who bowed. This is Lord Sarr and Prince Kain of the northern lands addressing two fox youkais who also bowed. You already know Prince Kouga of the eastern lands. "Nice to meet every one please don't think me rude but can you please tell us why you are hear so that I can get back to my pup. Before any of you ask the young princess is resting due to injuries received in a recent battle as is one of my friends."

They all told Sesshomaru why they were there Lord Kyen came to invite Sesshomru to his elder sons wedding. Lord Sarr had come to thank Sesshomaru for his help in recent wars. He brought a beautiful knife for the lord and a crystal box for the princess as gifts of his gratitude. His son went to find the girl to give her the present. Kouga had come to tell Sesshomaru that he no longer required his assistance that the threat had been taken care of. Both princes although they did not say it out loud had come with there fathers hoping to catch a glimpse of Samara.

With the formalities out of the way Sesshomaru offered the choice to stay for a couple days to his guest. Kouga refused saying that he needed to return to his pack after Kagome once again refused him. The others said that they would be honerd to star for one day. Sesshomaru told Jaken to prepare rooms for there guests and then he told them that he would see them at diner. With that he led Kagome out of the room and back to his study.

"Well that was interesting was it not Sesshomaru?" "Yes it was and thank you for saving all our lives. Perhaps later I will get the chance to thank you properly" "Perhaps you will now about that unfinished talk." "Yes about that" said Sesshomaru as he shut the door behind him. "Maybe now we can finish in peace."


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14: FIERCE ENCOUNTERS**

Kagome and Sesshomaru were deep in conversation when suddenly Prince Kain entered fallowed by Kashin. The prince said that his father needed to talk with Sesshomaru and Kashin said that Shippo and Rin were asking for Lady Kagome. "Alright" he said turning to Kagome "go to the children we will try this again later." "As you wish" she said as she fallowed Kashin to the garden. Kain went to find Samara and Sesshomaru went to The library to meet Sarr wondering what he wanted.

Samara had just finished showing Sango her favorite room in the castle. It was were all the tokens of appreciation were kept that they had received as gifts from other lords. She loved the knives and mirrors in particular. They were on there way to the next room when suddenly Samara caught a sent she wanted nothing to do with. "Hide me" she groaned. "What is the matter?" Sango didn't have to wait long for an answer. "Princess Samara I have been looking for you it is like your hiding from me." "Yet you found me what do you want Kain." "Father asked me to give you this for the helps your lands gave our lands recently." He handed her a crystal music box that had silver roses on the top. "Tell your father I said thank you now if you will excuse us. "Who is your friend she doesn't smell like a youkai." 'She isn't she's human actually she is a ..." She started to say youkai exterminator but was stopped. "I know you you're the daughter of the exterminator that killed my mother and brothers. At this point the young fox youkai was going for Sango's throat. Samara dropped the box which shattered to have free hand to protect her friend.

Lord Sarr was waiting when Sesshomaru got to the library. "What did you need to speak with me about my friend?" "A deeper alliance between our lands. Your sister marrying my son and joining our lands." "My sister would never agree to that she hates your son and I will never force into anything against her will." "But Sess..." Sarr started but stopped when a deadly sounding growl rang through the halls of the castle. Sesshomaru instantly recognized the growl as his sisters attack or protective growl. Both lords took off towards the sound.

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kagome were also on the way to see who was about to get killed because that growl had not sounded happy. When they all arrived they were met with quiet a site. Sango was just starting to come out of being knocked out. She lay against a wall it was easy to see she had been thrown into the wall. Samara and Kain were slowly circling each other. Samara had her fangs bared and was flexing her claws like she was just itching to tear him apart. She had a lot of little bruises and cuts on her face and arms. He had one long claw mark down his left arm and his head looked like it had been bashed into a wall. Which it had been knowing Samara. "Give up little cub I am faster smarter and stronger then you. Have you not been taught to respect your elders especially ones that could kill you faster then you could blink. Unless you want to leave your father without an heir I suggest you stop this. The fox did not listen being a fox he couldn't fight well but his claws swiped her neck just right cutting it open just above her callor bone. She was instantly on top of him pinning him to the ground with her claws ready to kill him.

Finally the two youkai lords stopped the fight Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kagome left to go back to the children. Sarr helped Sango up and into the libray Sesshomaru fallowed with a firm hold on the young fox. Samara fallowed them holding a cloth up to the still bleeding wound on her neck.

"You had better have a good reason for attacking an alli and her friend Kain." "Her friend is the daughter of the exterminator that killed mother and my brothers." " I hired that man to stop your mother and brothers they had been possessed. How dare you attack an elder I should have let her killed you." " Sarr I will ignore this attack on my family this one time. You had better teach you son respect or I will the next time I see him." " Of course " turning to the girls "I hope your not hurt permanently and princess forgive me for asking but where did you learn to fight like that. You do not fight like an inu." "I was taught to fight by the leader of a wolf pack and a prince. Because my brothers would not teach me properly." " Oh well once again I apologize." With that they left for home the other guests had heard what happened and thought it would be best if they returned home as well so not to cause any more problems.

When they had left Sango spoke "what was the wolf princes name?" "That would be me"came a growl from the open window. Samara brightened "kona" (her word for brother like friend) she called and ran in to his open arms. They embraced like family that had not seen each other in a very long time. The male nuzzled the cut in her neck In a protective almost fatherly fashion. When she let go of him Sango was very surprised to see that it was Kouga. "I thought you left already and what is this about you teaching her to fight?" growled Sesshomaru. Someone had to she would have been killed if she had continued to depend on you for protection. You can't be every where at once. I saved her life and decided to teach her to fight and I have been training her ever since. She is very good to she can kick the asses of most of my pack." "No wonder you act so much like a god damned wolf" said Sesshomaru. "Kona why did you not tell me that Inuyasha was still alive." "I didn't want to give your brother a reason to want to kill me."

"Well I think it is time for me to go home." "Please stay I haven't seen you in so long. I really missed you. Can he stay Sesshmoaru please?" she asked pouting. " Oh do not pout yes he can stay but only if he stays away from Kagome." " Thank you Sesshomaru" she said kissing him on the cheek. "Stop that get out of hear already." With that Sango and Samara left the males in the library to go get out there ripped and bloody kimonos. Telling the boys they wold see them in an hours time at dinner.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15: HOPEFULLY MANY TALKS**

Just after they left the library Mara felt her body begin to change to human form. Sango and Mara quickly changed into clean kimonos. Then they headed toward the dinning hall. When they arrived the others were there waiting. Kouga was the only guest left in the castle which was a good thing since Mara was now in human form. One look at Sesshomaru's face told Mara that her brother was very angry. The only thing keeping that anger in check was the fact that Kagome was sitting next to him. Her hand resting on the table next to him. Dinner went well considering that Kouga, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru were in the same room. They were trying their best to get a long with each other for the sake of Kagome and Samara.

As the meal ended Sesshomaru told Samara they needed to talk. "NOW" he camanded when she did not move. Her heart sank and her eyes grew wider. She had a feeling that what ever her brother wanted to talk about was going to invole a lot of pain. So reluctantly she fallowed her brother. In her mind she was preparing herself for the worst. They got to a small room that she knew very well. "I should lock you in here but I am not going to. I think that nearly getting your friend and yourself killed is punishment enough." "You have changed brother less then two weeks ago. You would not have even blinked at the thought of making me screaming in agony for daring to defying you. Now you want another to scream in love and ecstasy not agony." "Hold your tongue girl" he all but barked striking her across the face. After it was done he did something that shocked the hell out of her because he had never done it before. "I am sorry Samara are you all right." To his surprise she was smiling "Yes I am fine Sesshomaru I want to stay in the castle. I want you to stop treating like I am a child and like I am made of glass the way father used too." I am smiling because you are finally not hiding your emotions be hide a mask of heartlessness"she said reading his thought." All I am going to say is I will try and don't get used to the showing emotions thing. Especially if Kagome refuses me. Now lets get back before they think I killed you or worse."

When Samara and Sesshomaru walked back into the room together the others were exceedingly relived. They had all thought that he was going to hurt her or worse. Inuyasha and Sango took the children to play a little bit before it was time for Rin and Shippo to go to bed. Kouga fallowed after them to avoid getting any more of the hell out of here or we are going to kill you stare. That he was at the moment receiving from both Kagome and Samara. Sesshomaru went up to Kagome and lead her away so that they could finish there talk that had been interrupted twice now. Miroku went up to Mara and asked if they could talk. She told him that could talk. So they went to find a good spot to talk. Soon they were at the small lake that they had talked at before. It was very near the castle grounds so they would be able to hear if any one called them.

Miroku was very nervous he had never done or said these things when he actually meant them. He was pleasantly surprised when Mara changed back to her true form. He found it easier to talk to her that way and was pleased that she trusted him enough not to lie to him about why her form changed. Nervously he started to talk. "What I need to tell you is very new to me.(very long pause) I love you Mara. I want to kiss you and be with you for the rest of my life. When I see you I want to kiss, feel, taste, and explore your body. I want to know what how your body curves and moves. If you do not share my feeling I will leave and not bother you again. Please say something Mara." At this point he had stopped to breath. Mara was in a state of shock and she was finding it hard to control the instics not to mention urges that were racing through her mind and body. Suddenly Samara spoke I love you too Miroku. Miroku looked shocked and very pleased then he moved so that they were meer inches away from each other. "I would not suggest getting to close I am having trouble controlling my body." He leaned close to her ear and whispered "good" sending shivers up and down her back.

Miroku put his arms around her waist and pulled her to him kissing her deeply. His tongue ran along her bottom lip wanting to be allowed to explore her mouth. She did not hesitate in granting her wish as soon as her lips were parted his tongue was inside savoring the sweet taste of her mouth. They both got bolder with there kisses and there hands. While Miroku's hands and lips explored her body. Mara slipped her hands inside his robes to trace the muscles on his chest. When they broke the kiss in order to take a breath. They both decided it was time to get rid of the clothes that were just getting in the way of what they were trying to do. They stopped a moment to gaze at the now nude form in front of them. All of a sudden Miroku got an evil grin as he dipped his head down. "What are you do Oh Gods Miroku." She moaned as her took a nipple in his mouth and sucked on it. After doing the same thing to the other one he gently forced her down until she was laying on the soft grass next to the lake. Then he ran his tounge down her body. "Why are you torturing me like this" she whimpered. He did not answer her but instead licked her heat causing her to grab his hair. Not to mention scream something about the gods. She wanted him inside of her now and he knew it. "Are you ready Mara" after she nodded and gave him a look that said what the fuck do you think he slid into her causing her to gasp. He started at a slow pace but was soon slamming in to her as she was moaning 'harder' and 'faster'. As they reached there peak together Mara sank her fangs into his neck lapping up the blood. Miroku had a strong urge to do the same so he did. After he was done licking off the blood Mara bit her tongue and ran the blood on his neck. Instantly a small mark like the one on her forehead appeared just below his jaw line. Then she helped him do the same thing to her. They now truly belonged to one another. They were soon asleep in each others embrace knowing that they were safe. For the first time in years both Miroku and Samara suddenly felt whole.

Sesshomaru had taken Kagome to his chambers because that was the only place he new they would not be disturbed. "Sesshomaru I have been thinking a lot about what you told me and the answer is yes I will be you mate. I do not know how it happened but I some how fell in love with you." "Really that is wonderful" he said as he led her into the bed chamber. After he had gently removed her clothing she sat on the bed and watched as he removed his on clothes. "How did that happen?" she asked suddenly as she pointed to his now present left arm. "After I went soft and did not punish Samara she used the Tyana to speed up my natural healing process. Which caused my arm to grow back now instead of taking years. I am glad she did because now I can hold you properly." He said this as he rapped her in a loving embrace that clearly showed how much his body needed her. He laid her on the bed and began kissing and nipping at her skin as she writhed and moaned beneath him. She ran her hands up his back until they reached his hair and she held his head to her heat were he was currently teasing. She let out a gasp as he pushed his tongue into her body. It felt so good that she could barely breath let alone make any sounds. "You liked that did you?" asked Sesshomaru as he came back to kiss her lips. "Lets see how you like this" he said as he plunged himself deep into her causing her to cry out. He stopped thinking she was in too much pain but soon he began moving and she told him to go faster and harder which he was more then willing to do. As they climaxed together he did the same thing to Kagome that his sister had done to Miroku marking her as his and helping her mark him as hers. Soon they too were asleep in there mates warm loving embrace.

* * *

**Please read and review but please no flames.**


	16. Chapter 16

_**I do not own Inuyasha and make no profit from this fan fic. **_

_**However the OC Samara is mine.**_

_**This is a story I wrote a long time ago it is about time it is posted agian. It is the first thing I ever wrote by myself back when I loved Inuyasha. Which I still do but now I know lots of other animes.**_

CHAPTER 16:CHANGES

The sun was just beginning to rise when Mara awoke to find herself alone. She looked over at the lake and there sitting on the waters edge was her new mate. She got up silently and went over to him bent over and whispered "good morning." As she ran her tongue along his ear. He turned quickly and pulled her into a fierce kiss. "What have you done to me?" "Miroku you now have youkai blood but you are not a full youkai." "What dose that mean Mara?" This came out as a growl startling them both. "It means that you senses will be heightened. It also means that we are bound together you belong to me and I belong to you. If one of us meets our death then the other will also meet theirs." By this time they were back in Miroku's chamber.

"The two marks that we both have on our necks are ways of showing that we are mates. Soon your appearance will change slightly you will have a mark just like mine on your forehead. The crescent moon mark will show that weather my brothers like it or not you are now part of this family. Your physical appearance might change a little as well. I need you to stay here in your chambers today. Until the changes are complete Kouga, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru can not find out about this." "Why Mara?" "Because until the changes are complete Inuyasha and Sesshomaru can forbid our being mates. As can Kouga being that he is my blood brother. Any one of them can stop us from being together until you bear the mark of my family on your forehead." "Alright Mara I understand but do you have to leave me alone all day." "Yes I am sorry but I do have to leave you. If we both disappear all three of them will know something is up" she said not wanting to let go of her mate. "Well then you better go before Ipounce on you. I will miss you hurry back. He said as he nuzzled and kissed her neck. "Hopefully we can spend some time together later" he said still not letting her go. "You can count on it my mate. I will come get you when it is time for dinner by then the changes should be complete." With that she left to meet the others.

Not far away Sesshomaru was waiting for Kagome to wake up. He had told her what was going to happen to her body so the changes were already complete. The abilities that Samara had given her temporarily would now be permanent. Soon Kagome woke and smiled as she sunk up behind her mate running her hands along his back. "Look at the mirror my love" he whispered so she did and gasped at what she saw. Her hair was now waist long and the very tips were a beautiful silver color. A dark blue crescent moon also shown brightly on her forehead. The two went to the indoor hot springs that were hidden in the castle. They bathed and got ready to go to breakfast preparing themselves for the reactions they were bound to get from the others.

When they reached the dinning room they found a very excited Rin and Shippo. "Kagome mama you look beautiful" Shippo said as he took his new sister out to the gardens to play. "Jaken fallow them and make sure that they are safe." "I do not listen to filthy humans" Jaken yelped as Sesshomaru lifted him off the ground. "You had better get used to listening to Kagome. First of all she is not completely human any more. Second she is my mate and your lady so you had better listen to her." "As you wish milord and milady" Jaken said as he bowed and left. Turning to Kagome Sesshomaru said. "You are now the lady of the western lands and you will get the amount of respect you deserve especially from servants."

By this time Samara had arrived and congratulated the couple. She told them that Miroku was not feeling well and wished to be left alone for the day. Also that she had posted a guard at his door so he could get his rest. She soon realized that her brother was so preoccupied with his mate that he did not know she was lying. Soon the two girls sat near a window talking Sesshomaru having got the hint to leave them alone was sitting at the table. So footsteps were heard coming down the hall Kagome had decided to stay with Samara until everyone was seated. Inuyasha, Sango, and Kouga entered and sat down they left the two seats between Kouga and Sesshomaru empty for the girls.

Suddenly Sesshomaru spoke "alright you two stop plotting what ever it is you are planing and get over here." As the two girls stood and turned toward them everyone gasped. Sango was instantly at her friends side congratulating her. Kouga looked about ready to kill something namely Sesshomaru and oddly Inuyasha did not. He walked up to Kagome asked her something and hugged her. He then walked up to his half-brother. "Don't you dare ever hurt her or I will kill you slowly and painfully she is my best friend. I will never stop protecting or caring for her weather you like it or not. I guess this means that we have to try to not kill each other" " I will not hurt her and yes I suppose you are right. Inuyasha why aren't you mad at my taking Kagome as my mate?" "I just want her to be happy and if you make her happy so be it. Plus it isn't like I can do any thing about it you have already claimed one another."

Samara went up to Kouga who wasn't moving he was just kind of staring into space. "Kona are you alright?" "No I am not Mara." " Don't you want her to be happy she loves Sesshomaru not anyone else." "Of course I want her to be happy it is just hard to see her with someone else." "I know kona but I also know that she loves you like a brother. You will find another I know you will. Kona will you still train me?" "Of course I will and I know that you are right." Having said that he relaxed walked up to Sesshomaru and Kagome to congratulate them. Then he went to see how the children were doing. Leaving everyone in the room in utter and complete shock.

Samara informed the others about Miroku not feeling well. Then telling her brothers to play nicely. She took Kagome and Sango by the arms leading them out of the room. Telling her brothers that they would see them at dinner. Bother of her brothers were trying to figure out what their sister was up to. The day passed very quickly as the girls talked in Samara's small library. When it was about two hours until dinner Mara asked the girls to fallow her. When they arrived in her chambers she handed both of her friends a small bundle. In Kagome's there was a black kimono with silver leaves on the back and a small silver pendent with a black stone in the center. In Sango's there was a red kimono with blacks flowers on the back and a black pendent with a small red stone in the center. They both thanked her as they went to their rooms to change and get ready for dinner. As soon as the girls were gone Mara went to Miroku's room. "Has anyone been allowed in to this room Kashin?" "No princess I did as you commanded me no one has been allowed to visit the monk all day." "Good you've done well now go." With that she entered the room only to find Miroku sound asleep.

He looked so beautiful laying there asleep. His appearance had changed his body was now more muscular and he had a crescent moon on his forehead just like hers. His hair was also a bit longer about shoulder length and it had just a little bit of silver mixed in with the black. Gods how she wanted to screw him over and over again but she knew that it would have was less then an hour until dinner and Sesshomaru would go on the warpath if she was not there on time. He was already going to be very upset as was Kouga and Inuyasha when they found out about what they had done. She climbed on to the bed and straddled her mate so that she was sitting across his hips. She lightly ran a finger over the muscles in his chest which caused him to instantly wake up. He pulled her down into a long kiss then he told her how much he had missed her. She led him to the mirror and he saw the changes to his body for the first time. Mara now loved his eyes even more. They were now a deeper purple and seemed to be bottomless pools. But she stopped herself before getting too lost in them reminding herself numerous times that they had to get ready.

Mara changed into a dark blue kimono with silver crescent moons all the way down the back. Miroku's outfit looked a lot like Inuyasha's fire rat furs except it was also dark blue and had silver crescent moons not only on the belt but also on the bottom of each sleeve. "You look beautiful my love" said Miroku. "Wow" was all that Mara could get out. As Miroku chuckled as he pulled her into another kiss and said he had a gift for her. He took her left hand and slipped on a silver ring with a beautiful black pattern cut in to it. "This is the ring my father gave my mother when she became pregnant with me. I have had it since I was born because I was only a few hours old when she died.I have one just like it on my hand that was my fathers. I want you to wear this one as a symbol of my love for you." " Thank you Miroku it is beautiful I love it. I think you should wear this." She said as she fastened the piece of her fathers armor to his shoulder completing the family crest on his shoulder that showed which family he now belonged to. "You have you traditions let me have mine.' She said when he started to argue. "Of course my love I would be honored to bear the family crest of the women I love."

When they were finally done they headed to the garden were they were going to have dinner in. Mara was telling Miroku not to show any sign of fear to the reactions they would receive. Because if he did that would just make things a lot worse. Sango arrived with Kagome who was immediately taken away by Seshomaru. "You look lovely my love." "Thank you it was a gift from your sister." "I just can not wait to remove it from your body." "I really do not want to here about that stuff Sesshomaru" groaned Inuyasha rolling his eyes.

Suddenly they all noticed two figures standing at the edge of the garden. One was Samara but no one could tell that the other was Miroku standing with his back turned to them. Due to the changes to his body none of them guessed it was him. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Kouga all bristled when they saw the intimacy the two were sharing. "Samara who the hell is that!" they all yelled as the two kissed deeply. As Miroku slowly turned to face the others Sango and Kagome rushed to the couples side saying how happy they were for them. Sango hugged Miroku and told him that she was glad he had found someone that returned his feelings like she never had. "You are dead monk" came three voices. "I would not suggest that unless you would like to lose me as well" said Samara as she stepped in front of her mate protectively. "No Mara you did not" Inuyasha yelled as Mara and Miroku showed them the marks on their necks. Finally the three males noticed the mark on Miroku's forehead. The brothers pulled Miroku in one direction while Kouga pulled Mara in the other. "I am so sorry kona" "Don't be are you happy Mara" "Yes I am I love him so much." "That is all that matters then I am happy for you. But it is time for me to return to my pack I have to make sure that they are OK." The two friends said goodbye as Mara kissed Kouga on the cheek and he left for home.

Mara's two brothers had been making sure that Miroku was done with his old ways because if he wasn't he would be dieing very soon. Then the girls did the same thing. He did his very best to reassure them all that he would never hurt Mara and that he loved her with every ounce of strength he had in his body. Also that hurting her would rip his soul out of his chest.

"You look really happy Mara" " That is because I am Inyasha. I am sorry I deceived you both but it had to be done." "Why did you not tell us Samara?" "You know very well why so do not ask stupid questions." With that they all finished dinner. Inuyasha and Sango took the children out to play before bed. "Those two have been spending a alot of time together maybe they will be the next to fall in love" chuckled Miroku and Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru and Kagome left to go to their chambers her things had been moved so that they could share Sesshomaru's chambers. "You handled that very well Sesshomaru I thought the three of you were going to tear Miroku limb from limb for not asking your blessing." "All that matters is that she is happy even if I do not completely approve. I really do love my sister you know." "Who else do you love?" she whispered seductively running her hands down to coup his arousal through his pants. "You kagome" he panted "would you like me to show you how much?" he asked while he slowly removed her clothes. "Yes" she said as she ran her hands over his body and removed his clothes in turn. "Mmm Sesshomaru" was all that she could get out as he kissed every part of her body. At the moment she was also exploring his body with her hands. He had planed to torture her for a while but after a little encouragement he gave her what she wanted. Slamming into her fast and hard. Soon they both voiced their passion in loud growls as they came together. "You become more youkai like every day" he whispered as they both drifted off to sleep.

"What are you doing Miroku?" Mara panted as as his tongue ran over her body. "Showing you how much I missed you and what I wanted to be doing to you all day." "My turn" she said as she flipped him on to his back so that she was sitting on his chest. She kissed and nipped his neck leaving small marks. Their clothing had been gone for some time. Miroku did not know what to think when she lowered herself onto his manhood and began slow steady strokes driving them both insane. Soon she was on her back once again with Miroku driving into her as fast and hard as he could. It was not long before Mara's moans and growls turned into screams of delight as she hit her peak bringing Miroku with her. He growled as he berried his seed deep inside her body.

"I love you so much Mara." "I love you too Miroku but I need you to promise me something." "What is ti Mara?" "That you will not ever leave me and that we will end our curses together." "I promise it is now more important then ever to defeat Naraku. It has to be done to protect you and I do not want this damned hole in my hand to kill both of us." " Thank you my love I want to protect you as well good night Miroku" "Good night Mara sleep well." With that they both fell asleep on Mara's rather large bed rapped in each others arms.

Samara walked to her brothers study. "What are you doing sessharu?" "Haven't I told you not to call me that. I am informing the southern lord that we will be unable to make it to his sons wedding. Due to my taking a mate." "Yes that is why I do it. It wouldn't be any fun if you liked it.(pause) But that means all the other lords will be expecting one of those duller then dirt gatherings." "Stop whining Samara it is already being planed and before you ask no I am not going to tell anyone that you have also taken a mate." "Great that means every damn youkai in the world will be trying to get me to be there mate." "Good Miroku will be able to prove himself worthy of you. Even though there is nothing I can do about the two of you being mates. I still want to know that my sister will be well protested and in no danger when you are with him." "Do you remember what today is?" "Of course I remember how can you even ask that. Now go back to your mate I am going to mine tell him why this day is so hard for you. Try not to think about what today means just enjoy the happiness that Miroku gives you." " Yes brother I will try now go I do not want to keep you from your mate."

When Sesshomaru returned to his chambers he found that Kagome was already awake and waiting for him. "Where have you been my love." " I was talking to my sister this is a hard day for both of us and I had to write some letters to the other lords. What have you been doing while you were waiting for me?" " I was imagining doing this to you" she said as she pulled him down on to the bed with her. She rolled over so that she was sitting on his stomach. She took off his top and ran her hands along his bare chest. Swatting his hands away whenever they went to touch her. "No you had your fun last night now it is my turn. Unless you want me to stop" she said as she began to crawl off of him. "Unn no please don't stop." "That is what I thought. How does this feel?" she asked as she took one of his nipples into her mouth. "Oh gods Kagome please let me touch you!" "Well alright" she said as he smiled and pulled her close to him nuzzling her neck. Suddenly two small fist were heard on the bed chamber door. Kagome quickly put on her nightgown as Sesshomaru opened the door. "Mommy Rin missed you so much. Will you have breakfast with Rin?" "Of course I will" she said as she hugged the small girl. She now had two pups and she loved it but she did wonder what it would be like to have one with Sesshomaru.

Shippo had stayed near the youkai lord "um Lord Sess..." "Stop Shippo you may call me father if you wish that goes for you too Rin." Rin squealed and ran to hug her fathers leg. "OK father can Rin and I share a room so that we can always be together?" "It is fine with me but you will have to ask your mother." "Can we mama?" "Yes can we mommy please?" "Well OK but the first time the two of you do not go to sleep when you are supposed to you will no longer be sharing a room. Got it?" "Yes we got it" said both children as they left their parents to get ready to eat breakfast. "You did not have to do that I know you think of feelings as a weakness." "Yes I did those are our pups they need to know who will take care of and protect them as well as you." Before the two went to meet their pups for breakfast Sesshomaru told Kagome what was so hard about this day.

When Miroku woke up in the chambers that he now shared with Mara she was no where to be found. So he went to find her wondering if something was wrong. He had soon found her in a small garden that he had never seen before. He could the faint sound of her crying so he walked up and laid a hand on her shoulder. To his surprise she shook his had off and told him to go away. "What is the matter did someone hurt you or is it me?" "No you didn't do anything nor did anyone else. I just need to be alone for a while please." "Alright Mara" he said as he kissed her. He could taste the salt of her tears and he wondered what had made her so sad. When he turned back to look at her he saw Inuyasha heading towards. That made him feel better Miroku knew that Inuyasha would make sure that she was OK.

As soon as Miroku was out of sight Inuyasha went up to his sister. "Is it that day already sister?" " Yes it is I can't believe it has been so long all I want is this pain and sadness to stop." "I know that is what I want as well. Would you like to go for a walk like we did when I was little and this day would come." " That would be wonderful Yasah. I am sorry I know that you do not like to be called that but it just felt right. But I am surprised you still remember that because you were so young." You have not called me that since I was a pup. It is OK I do not mind as much as I used to. Lets go then" he said taking his sisters hand and leading her into the forest.

At the dining hall Sesshomaru had just fished telling the others that Samara would be very upset today because it was the anniversary of the day their mother had been killed. This day had always affected Samara a lot more then it ever had Sesshomaru. Suddenly Miroku came into the room and stopped dead in his tracks. "Why are you staring like that" asked Kagome. "Inuyasha pleases tell me that you were just talking to your sister." "No I have not seen her yet today. I know that she wants to be left alone why?" Miroku said nothing as he turned around and ran to the place he had just left Mara she was gone. "What is going on Miroku?" asked Sango He quickly told all of them what had happened including the part about who he thought was Inuyasha being with Mara when he left. "NARAKU!" came four unified voices as they all realized what had happened. Naraku had taken Inuyasha's form knowing that Mara's grief would hide the fact that he was not really Inuyasha from her. None of them knew what more he could do to her and they really did not want to think about it.

By this time Naraku had revealed the fact that he was not Inuyasha. He also showed her that she was powerless against him. This was because he could control the effects of the poison in her body. Soon she was in human form so she could do nothing to stop what he was doing to her. When they got to the boarder of the western lands Naraku made her drink a foul tasting liquid. He told her that the potion would keep her alive for four days. If her family did not give him what he wanted she would die slowly and painfully. Even bringing her back to the Western lands would not stop her death once it had begun.

Back at castle the others were all getting ready to go find Naraku and get Samara back. Suddenly Shippo came into the room carrying a note that had been slipped into the ring that Miroku had given to Miroku the night before. Miroku took the ring from Shippo saying that he would give it back to her when she was safe. It said that they had four days to hand over not only Kagome but also the western lands. If they did not do as he said Samara was as good as dead. Sesshomaru knew that they would need help with this. He sent a servant on his fastest dragon to go tell Kouga what was going on and that Samara's life depended on his help in finding her. Knowing that the wolf prince would drop everything to help find his best friend.

Naraku had made camp in a small village after killing all of the villagers. He was currently trying to break Samara's will. He had been doing terrible things to her. Including fondling, fingering,and beating her. After two days of this her mind was no longer able tell who was really doing these things to her. She could not tell because Naraku was taking the forms of her brothers and Kouga while repeatedly abusing of her once flawless skin was marred by gashes, welts, and bruises. But the worse damage had been done to her mind and spirit. If her family and friends did not get to her soon the damage would not be able to ever be fixed. Another day passed Naraku had made up his mind to rape Samara knowing her link with Kouga, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Miroku would cause them to feel exactly what he was doing to her. But before he could carry out his sick game the girls friends and family arrived. Kouga and some of his pack had joined them causing them to outnumber him even more then they did before. During their first attack the jewel got ripped from Kagome's neck causing it to break in half. One of the halves then shattered and re-scattered. "Damn now we have even more pieces to collect" Kagome said out loud. "Worry about the jewel later" shouted both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

By this time Naraku was trapped in a circle of his enemies. Before any of them could move toward him he grabbed Samara. He ran his tongue down her cheek causing her to squirm and shutter. Then he forcefully turned her head snapping her fragile human neck. "No" screamed Miroku as he felt his life force drain and collapsed onto the ground. Because of his bound with her he soon lay completely motionless. Inuyasha charged and caught Naraku off guard. He was pissed so he used the wind scare. At the same time Kagome shot one of her purified arrows. The two attacks caused Naraku's body to disintegrate and the shards that he had with him scattered. 'Great now there is even more god damned shards to find' thought Inuyasha as he knelt by his sisters body. "Move Inuyasha" said Sesshomaru as he drew the tensaga and slashed it across her lifeless form. Then he went and did the same thing to Miroku. "There wounds were very bad so it will take a while for the blade to revive them completely." With that Sesshoaru picked up Sango who had been minorly injured. Kouga lifted Samara into his arms and Inuyasha picked up Miroku. Then they all returned to the castle to wait to see how much permanent damage Naraku had done to Samara. Kouga's pack returned home without there leader who needed to make sure his friend would be alright before he returned to his pack. 


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17: HAUNTED EYES**

Kagome walked up behind her mate "Sesshomaru please come to bed. You have not slept in three days and I am worried that you will make yourself sick." "I want to be here when she wakes up Kagome." "I know you do but you will not do her any good if you do not get some rest. We can only imagine what that bastard did to her." Suddenly a voice came from behind them. "Both of you go get some sleep Kouga and Inuyasha you need to sleep as well" said Sango. "I will watch over them and make sure they are OK. I promise to send for all of you when there is any change" she continued when they all started to argue. Finally they all agreed and left to go get some rest. Sesshomaru told her to ask the servants if she needed anything.

When Inuyasha got to his room he sat on his bed. When they had arrived back at the castle he knew that Naraku had done things that he did not even think about to his sister. He could smell the torture he had put her through and could only imagine how far he had gone. Naraku was dead but even that was not punishment enough for what he did to his beloved older sister. Though there were still many shards to collect for once Inuyasha did not care about the jewel. He just wanted Mara to be alright and not be driven completely insane from what Naraku had done to her. As he thought he went in to a deep meditative state because he was not up to really sleeping.

Kouga had been wondering around the castle grounds when he found himself in an area he recognized. I t was the same place he had saved Mara all those years ago. After he had saved her is when they had claimed a blood bound. She was his blood sister and swore to protect him. He was her blood brother and had also had sworn to keep her safe even giving up his life if need be. 'Good job baka' he thought he had failed in keeping his best friend safe. He did not believe to be the leader of a wolf tribe if he could not even keep one female safe. He was very angry with himself but he knew that Mara would need all of her family friends. He did not want to cause her any more pain by not being there when she woke up.

Sesshomaru told Kagome that he would meet her in their chambers. He quickly went to his study to write messages to the other lords telling them of Naraku's defeat. Who was involved in destroying the half-breed and that the gathering would be moved to another date. Kagome was trying to figure out how to tell her mate that she would be going to her own time. To visit her family as soon as Mara had healed and that she would be taking the girl with her. She thought that it would be fun for her and would help her get her mind off of things. Suddenly she screamed in pain, fear, and anger as many violent and frighting images filled her head. She was seeing exactly what Naraku had done to Mara and it truly was awful.

Sesshomaru heard his mate scream and rushed to be by her side. He found her trembling at the foot of their bed. "What is it Kagome what is the matter." "I know what happened to her I know what that fucking monster did to Mara." How do you know?" "I'm not sure somehow she sent the memories of what he did to her into my mind. It felt as if he was doing it to me right along with her." "What did he do to her?" "He tortured, beat, fondled, and fingered her. The only thing he did not do was full out rape her. He did force her to pleasure him over and over. If we had not gotten there when we did he was going to rape her repeatedly before killing her. What makes it worse is that he took your Kouga's and Inuyasha's form while he abused her for three horrific days and nights." "Oh gods you need to be there when she wakes up. I will go get Kouga and Inuyasha we will meet you at her chambers. It is beast that she not see us as soon as she wakes up. Her mind will no doubt have trouble separating reality from his illusions." "OK my love please find them as fast as you can."

Soon she was sitting by Mara's bedside waiting for the girl to wake up. The boys were waiting outside in the hall so she did not get scared when she woke up. Sesshomaru had told the others what Naraku had done to Samara and how Kagome had found out. They were all mortified none of them could fathom putting a girl like Mara through something like that. None of the boys wanted to be away from Mara but they all new that it was necessary. Suddenly Mara started to move and Kagome was relived to see her open her eyes. "Did we get him" she asked in a small voice. "Yes we did he is gone forever." Then Kagome sent a servant to get the three boys from the hall.

The men all entered slowly and stopped dead when they saw Samara. She looked the same as she had before the only marks left on her body were the two that showed that she had a mate. Then she looked at them and they were shocked. Her once brightly lit and loving eyes were now empty and had a haunted quality to them. This was a sure sign of a partially if not completely broken spirit. Kouga bent to look her in the face. When he went to brush some hair out of her eyes she moved away from his hand in fear. "Shh it's kona Mara I will not hurt you. I am sorry that he did this to you but know that it was not us. None of us would ever hurt you like that or in any other way. We love you too much to cause you pain. I promise that I will always protect you and help you get stronger." Now it was Inuyasha turn "Mara do not give in to what he did to you. Don't let him win it will just destroy you and any relationships you have." "They are both wright please just try to be strong we will help you. Both you and Miroku are now free of him. You are no longer cursed. Now what is really bothering you?" "You know me to well Sesshoru. I am worried that miroku will not love me any more because of the things Naraku made me do. Also that he will be angry with the affect my blood will have on him now that we are no longer cursed." "What affect is that?" "In four days Miroku will be a full- blooded youkai. It happens to all human males that mate with youkais" explained Kouga.

They were all very quite those who knew youkai ways knew that these were the kind of things that a male would kill his mate over. They also knew that Miroku loved Mara very much and would never hold this against her. They all tried to comfort her by telling her this but she just climbed onto the bed and sat there. Her eyes were so sad and would stay that way until her mate told her that he did not blame her. That he still loved her and always would.

Miroku suddenly entered the room for he had woken up and wished to see if his mate was OK. The others left knowing that the two needed to talk. Mara would not look at Miroku when he asked why she told him in detail all of the thing Naraku had done to her. With that he sat next to her and pulled her into his lap. He started to nuzzle her neck and tell her how much he loved her. He knew that they needed to talk but it was going to wait until she knew that he was not leaving her.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18: LOVE IS STRONGER**

Miroku had been trying for hours to get Mara to talk to him with no success. Being a youkai female she thought that he would react the way she had been taught to expect. She thought that he would be discussed with her and think of her as a slut. Even though she had been forced to do what she did she had still given another male the kind of pleasure that was meant only for her mate. Finally Miroku went to speak to Seshomaru and Kouga to try to figure out what Mara was so scared of. He just did not understand why she would not talk to him.

As Miroku talked to the two youkais Inuyasha went to talk to his sister. He had a weird feeling that there was something that she was not telling them. There had to be more of a reason for the severity of her reaction. Kouga had started to tell Miroku about the normal youkai reaction to a males mate getting touched by another. "Normally not only would the male that hurt the female be killed. Also the female would be punished and sometimes even killed depending on how far the abuser had gotten. Youkais see males as unfit to live if they take another's mate except for under certain situations. Most youkais also see females as weak for not stopping the abuse. The other thing that Mara is worried about is the fact that now that the two of you are not cursed anymore her blood will turn you into a full- blooded youkai. Your body and blood will chose what kind of youkai you will become." Now it was Sesshomaru's turn "here is the odd thing if you become something other then inu-youkai. Any pups Samara has will be inus if they are girls and what you are if they are boys. Oh and be warned most youkais as well as some human think Samara is a wolf due the fact her tales is a little different from mine, the fact she knows more about wolf ways then most wolves do, and the way she acts." he said glaring at Kouga. "She also looks just like our mother who had wolf blood on her mother's side. So just go with it because it does come in handy at times." "OK now I now three things. Number one I know why she is not sure what to think of my reaction to what happened to her. It is not what she has been taught to expect. Number two is why she thinks I do not love her any longer because she kept a big secret from me. Third is that you can read my mind. I was just going to ask you why she is treated different sometimes."

"Mar Mar" said Inuyasha using the pet name he had called her when he was a pup. "Go away Yasha I want to be alone." "No now tell me what is really wrong with you. There is something that you are not telling us." "Mind your own god damned business Inuyasha. I am not going to tell anyone ever not even Miroku!" "Please tell me Mara" he said in a gentle voice. "If you won't tell me at least tell Miroku." (pause) "I was with child but lost it when that bastard was beating me there are you happy"she said barley above a whisper. "Oh gods Mara did Miroku know?" "No he did not but Naraku being a half-breed could since it. So he repeatedly hit me in the stomach when I tried to stop him from hurting me causing me to lose the fragile life inside my body. That is why I stopped fighting and did what he told me after a while. I was trying to save my pup but it did not work. He killed my pup along with a part of my soul and my heart. Please send Miroku in I think it is time I told him. Tell the others what I just told you." "As you wish sister" said Inuyasha as he did as she asked.

"So are you ready to talk to me now? Please know that I am not going to hold anything against you. It was in no way your fault. Why are you crying my love?" "Miroku it was not just part of my spirit that was taken by what Naraku did to me." "What do you mean?" "I was with child but I lost our pup when Naraku was beating and abusing me." By this time she was shaking and crying even harder. Miroku pulled her in to his lap and held her against his chest. "I promise that there will be other pups once I am full-youkai that is." "How did you know about that. I guess this means that you aren't going to leave me. "Sesshomaru and Kouga told me and of course I am not going to leave you. I am glad that I will be youkai now you don't have to be careful with me when I help you practice." "That is not the only time I am easy on you" she said with a sly smile. Suddenly she took his hand and looked at his palm. There in the center of his right palm was a scare that was a perfect circle. She kissed the scare and then changed at will so she looked human. Inuyasha had just finished telling the others what Mara had told him and not to act any different around her. It would just cause problems if they did and they did not need any more problems.

Much to the protest of certain males who will remain nameless Samara and Kagome left for the bone eaters well. They were accompanied by Kouga and Inuyasha there ever present protectors. Sesshomaru and Sango were left to look after the pups. Which meant letting Shippo and Rin torment Jaken. Miroku was told to get some rest because he would need his strength when his mate returned. "We do not need to know about what you two will do when we get back" groaned Inuyasha and Kouga. The two males used there youkai speed and they were there in just over a days time. Kouga was going with them not only because he would not let Mara or Kagome out of his sight. For fear of them getting hurt but he was also very curious about Kagome's time. Plus he was not about to let two females he saw as kin go into a strange place in a wooden box.

Once they all had left the well and entered the house Kagome yelled. "Mama, Sota, Grandpa I'm home and I brought friends. Suddenly there was a small child attached to Inuyasha's leg. "Hi Inuyasha what are you doing here?" At that moment Kagome's mother told the boy to let go and for everyone to come into the kitchen. As soon as Kagome's grandfather saw Kouga and Samara he started to chant and pulled out two strands of prayer beads like the ones around Inuyasha's neck. As he did this he said "ah youkais in my shrine." Kouga and Mara both looked ready to jump out of their skins as they backed away from the elderly monk. They were not stupid it was well know what those beads could do to those who were not human. "Father put those away these are our guests" yelled Kagome's mother. Then he left muttering something about protecting his family. Both Kagome and her mother apologized for him. "He is just a little stuck in the past do not worry we know that you are not a threat" said Kagome' mother.

"Kagome tell me who are your friends and what on earth have you done to yourself?" "Well mama this is Samara she is Inuyasha's half-sister and princess of the western lands. The one next to her is Prince Kouga her blood brother and my good friend. You already know Inuyasha." Inuyasha nodded to the woman to say hello. "Hello" said Kouga as he also nodded. Before Samara could say anything she yelped as she jumped out of her chair. "Sota do not pull on her tail" yelled Kagome. "Apologize young man and then go to your room" said the boy's mother. "Sorry I did not mean to hurt you Samara." "That is alright just do not ever do it again" she half growled at the boy as he left the kitchen. "Hello it is nice to meet you" said Samara as she looked at Kagome's mother. She knew that the woman thought the mark on her daughters forehead meant something bad. "I have not done anything to myself mama the mark on my forehead shows that I am part of the royal family of the western lands. The silver in my hair shows that I have inu- youkai blood. I am mated um married to Samara's twin brother and Inuyasha's half-brother Sesshomaru lord of the western lands."

"You are what" shouted Kagome's grandfather who had just came back into the room. "My granddaughter has youkai blood this is not happening." "Stop yelling father she is old enough to make that decision and if she is happy then we should be too. I guess this means you will be gone for a while?" "Yes we will leave tomorrow morning and I will be gone at least a year." "Alright dear if that is what you truly want." "It is well goodnight mama." "Hold it where are all of you going to sleep." "Well Mara will be in my room." "Outside" said both boys at the same time. Kagome's mother did not argue she did not want a fight on the last night she would see her daughter for a long time.

After the girls had both put on nightgowns they went to find the two boys. They found Kouga in the hallow at the base of the tree that was by the well house. Inuyasha was up in the branches of the same tree. They all said goodnight and the girls went into the house. After Mara had jumped up to her brother and nuzzled his neck. "Good night Yasha." "Kouga why do they nuzzle each other like that?" "It is a way to show affection inus and wolves do it to their family and mates. Well good night Kagome." Soon they were all asleep.

The next morning Kagome gather all the things she needed into her yellow backpack. Then they all said goodbye and jumped into the well. When they reached the other side they headed back to the castle. They would arrive by the next morning. By that evening Miroku would be a youkai they knew that there was a lot of ground to cover before nightfall so they got going immediately.


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19: THE TASTE OF BLOOD**

On the way back to the castle the four were attacked by a group of youkais that had served Naraku. They were not happy about his defeat all of them had jewel shards. They were taken care of quickly but as the last one fell he said something a little disturbing. "There is another continuing Lord Naraku's work and he will not be so easily defeated." "Great" said Inuyasha "at least we are closer to getting all of the shards. How many new ones did we get from them Kagome?" "Twenty two" she said as she fused the new ones with the one that was around her neck. "But there is still a lot left to collect."

Suddenly Samara stopped "Yasha get Kagome back to the castle." "What is it Mara?" "Just go and when you get to the castle stay there and make sure everyone else stays too. Now go before I get really angry." "Hai Samara" with that Kagome climbed onto Inuyasha's back and he took off towards the castle. As soon as they were gone Samara was hit hard from behind. Growling and snapping she flipped her attacker off. Kouga who had been a little ways ahead of the others was instantly at her side asking her if she was OK. "Yes I am fine watch out" she screamed as a rock came crashing down on Kouga's head. She bent down to look at him 'good' she thought. 'He is just knocked out not hurt badly.' A voice came from behind her a t that moment. "So you are the bitch that survived getting tortured by Naraku. Who would have thought that you would be the same slut that caused our leader to abandon his pack. It real is too bad he stopped us from killing you all those years ago."

"Tomakan" she growled instantly recognizing the wolf and his friends as those who were threatening her the day she met Kouga. "How dare you call me that I have done nothing to deserve being called a slut. You really are not smart are you knocking out your own leader or did you not realize it was Kouga you were hitting with a rock." "Shut up you damn slut killing you will be worth whatever punishment we receive. You have been claimed by another I can smell it yet you still try to get Kouga to take you as his." He said this as slapped her causing her to fall to the ground. She lunged at him telling him that he was wrong but was grabbed from behind and held to a tree. He hit her many times in the head and face. As he went to hit her again she bit into his arm drawing blood. At the taste of blood her instincts kicked into over drive. She ripped free of her captures and lepta on to their leader. She pined him to the ground and was about ready to rip out his throat when she herd voices.

"No Samara-sama don't Kouga-sama is the one that needs to deal with them." The two talking and holding her back were Ginta and Hagguku two of Kouga's closest friends. They also both called Kagome sister they all had claimed each other as blood siblings. The two males protected her with their lives. Mara started to get dizzy due to the injuries caused by Tomakan. Ginta caught her as she passed out he gently laid her on the ground. At that moment Kouga woke up and was very pissed off. He instantly killed the three wolves that had challenged him and tried to hurt the girl he saw as his sister. She was part of his pack as far as he was concerned that meant anyone who threatened her had a severe death wish. Dumping the bodies in to a large hole he then knelt down next Mara to wait for her to wake up.

Mara woke to the feel of someone nuzzling her neck with love. She then realized she was in Kouga's lap. He was holding her tightly against his chest for fear that the taste of blood had caused her already somewhat damaged mind to completely snap. She returned the affection Kouga was giving her as she said "I am glad you are alright kona." He just looked at her "are you alright Mara. You've never tasted blood in battle before that can really change you." "I am fine kona but I was scared I had thoughts about how easy it would have been to kill him. It really scared me oh kona please tell me I am not going to become a blood thirsty monster please." By this time she was sobbing on Kouga's shoulder. "Shh you're not going to all youkais kill their enemies it is just the way things are. It depends on how strong you are and you are one of the strongest youkai's or humans I know. Lets get you home to that mate of yours" he said as he lifted her onto his back. Then he told Ginta and Hagguku to look after the pack until he returned and he took off running towards the castle.

They were a little behind schedule. When they arrived at the castle the sun had been set for hours. Kouga went to bed planing to tell Inuyasha and Sango what had happened. He figured that Sesshomaru and Kagome would be busy for a very long time due to the fact that neither one of them would like to be the submissive one. Mara went to go see her mate and get some rest she was still very shaken about what had happened. As she passed her brothers chambers she giggled because of the moans, screams, growls, and other sounds coming from inside. 'Well they are certainly enjoying themselves' she thought with a smile. Not that she had any room to talk know what she would be doing with and to Miroku very soon.

When she got to her chambers Mara silently changed into a nightgown and crawled onto the bed where Miroku was sleeping. She lay next to her mate put her head on his chest and went to sleep. What she did not realize was that Miroku was not asleep but was awake watching her closely as she slept on his chest. 'God she is so beautiful' he thought to himself as the sound of her gentle heart beat lulled him to sleep as he began to change.

Kouga told Inuyasha and Sango what had happened on the way to the castle the previous day. Inuyasha started to blame himself but was stopped by went off with the children while the two males talked. "So why did you not claim her as your own. You have saved her twice according to tradition she belongs to you. Life mate or not you can make her your mate and not even Miroku could stop you." "First of all I would never deprive anyone I love as kin their happiness. Second that would basically make her a slut because she has willingly been with another and would cause not only you but your brother to kill me." "Good answer maybe you are not just a wimpy wolf." "Lets go find where your Young friends went mutt-face."

"Oh gods Sesshomaru please don't stop" screamed a very happy Kagome as she let her orgasm wash over her. It was the 9th time she had reached her peak. They had both lost all track of time neither of them knew exactly how long they had been at it. All they knew was that neither one of them were showing any sign of stopping or getting tired any time soon. "Have you come to your decision yet my love" he asked breathing heavily. He had explained that he could turn her into a full-blooded inu-youkai. It was her choice the way it worked was simple she had to show dominance while they made love and bite him where the neck meets the shoulder and then he had to do the same thing to her. It was basically the same thing as they had done when they become mates. "Yes" she said with a sly smile as she rolled him onto his back and bit down. He growled and let her finish then rolled her back over then did the same thing to her. As he bit down he caused her to have another devastating powerful orgasm causing her to scream in pain and pleasure. After Sesshomaru berried his seed into his mate for a final time growly very loudly in Ecstasy. They both held each other as they fell asleep to let Kaome's body change.

'Holy shit those two could wake they dead' thought Miroku with a smirk. He looked at the gorgeous creature in his loving embrace. He could feel that his body had changed. His youkai blood and instincts were coming up with all kinds of things to do the woman is his arms. Some of the things were not very nice but for some reason he found nothing wrong with them. The way she was laying there her body was saying make love to me. I'm yours for the taking. He was fascinated by all the smells and sounds around him. 'I wonder what kind of youkai I have become.'

At that moment Mara woke up and looked at Miroku. She took his hand and lead him to the mirror. "Wow" they both said Mara now had bright white hair and tail. She looked even more like her mother had when she was still alive. She was too busy looking at her mate to notice. Miroku was now a full-blooded wolf youkai. He had long raven black hair he also had a sleek black tail both his hair and tail had dark silver mixed in to them. He had well toned muscles, claws, fangs, and pointed ears. In Mara's opinion the best thing about his new form were his eyes. There were still the dark purple color she loved so much but now they had a silvery almost metallic shine to them. His eyes were full of not only love but lust for his beloved mate. He then took her hand and slipped the ring he had given her back on to her finger.

In one quick movement she was off the floor being held in his arms. She yelped a little surprised at his speed and strength. "What have you done to me" he growled as he let her down only to roughly push her against the wall. "I am sorry Miroku I should have told you. You hate me now don't you?" "Of course I do not hate you but for some reason I feel what you did was wrong." "I will help you understand what is happening to you." "That is good but that does not mean you should keep secrets from me." He was growling at her by this time and digging his claws into her forearms. For some reason he was angry that she had kept this from him. He knew that it was because of his youkai blood and that he would be thought how to control it. Suddenly Mara made a hissing sound "Miroku you are hurting me." He looked down at his hands and saw them digging into his mates arms. He started to let go but was stopped by Mara's giggling. "You have a lot to learn about youkai ways. It is a good thing you are hurting me it means that you're being dominant. If you release me now it would mean that I have made you angry and you do not desire me any longer. It would also show me that you are easily pushed around, can not provide for your family, and not fit to be a dominate male. "We can't have that can" he said tightening his grip and pulling her to him in a bone crushing kiss. "Now you are getting it my love" she gasped as the kiss was broken.

Soon she found herself pinned to the bed completely nude. Her arms were being held above her head while her mate explored her body extensively. "Do you know how long I have wanted you to take me like this?" Samara asked as she gasped at the feeling of Miroku's tongue sliding into her opening. Soon she was screaming his name in delight as she reached her peak. Miroku moved back up to her lips and kissed her deeply. Then he flipped her over so that she was on her stomach. Using his new found speed he slammed into her from behind. They were both feeling new heights of pleasure. Finally Miroku berried his seed deep into his mate's womb as she came. As both of them let go they growled so loudly it shock the walls. "I love you Mara." "I love you too wait until every one sees you tomorrow." With that they fell asleep rapped in each others arms.


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20:WHAT IS GOING ON**

It was nearly bed time when Rin came up to Inuyasha she had a question for him. "Why have mommy and daddy been screaming like that all day Uncle Inuyasha?" "Um well they um" he stuttered as Kouga fell to the ground laughing or at least he was until. "Do you know Kouga-chan?" Now it was Kouga's turn to blush and Inuyasha's turn to laugh. "Lets see you answer that one wolf" he said in between his fits of laughter. "They are playing a game Rin" Sango told the girl as she looked at the boys. Her look said you two are not helping. "Oh OK" the girl said as she went to play with Shippo. "Well that was interesting." "Yes it was a good thing you came up with that answer Sango." "Could those two get any louder (pause) oh great now the other two are at it." They all groaned as they took the children for a walk before bed.

_THE NEXT MORNING_

"Wow Miroku you look great" Mara said as she studied her mate. He was wearing old gray furs that had once belonged to Kouga. "Of course as a wolf you will make your furs out of the pelts from your first big kill. These will do for now. Do you like them?" "Yes I do thank you but I am going to have to get used to this armor and dressing like this." He went to show his love for her by pulling her into a kiss. They decided to stop though before they go carried away. They both knew that the others would want to see Miroku and would come looking for them if they did not go down to breakfast. Mara also did not feel like having one of the servants or her brothers walk in on them. As funny as the reaction might be she preferred her mate in one piece not twenty.

Suddenly they both heard Sesshomaru call for Mara so they went to see what was wrong. "Yes Sesshomaru" "Oh good you heard me. I need you to talk to Kagome she is a little confused." "Please tell me you didn't Sesshomaru." "Mara you know very well that I could not have done anything to her if she had not wanted it. It was her choice and hers alone." "Alright I will go talk to her and before you ask no I do not need you to talk to Miroku. I think Kouga would be more experienced in that area." "What do you mean Samara?" "Go see for yourself he is waiting in the hall for me."

"Are you alright Kagome?" "Yes I am fine just a little overwhelmed." Mara looked at Kagome in wonder she was beautiful. She was tall and slender with hair that hung past her waist. It was light silver with dark silver tips she also had the markings and features of her mate. The family mark was now even brighter on her forehead. They talked for a little while then Mara helped Kagome get dressed and they went to find there mates.

"Miroku where is my brother?" "He went to talk to the others something about an old tradition." " Oh that can not be good" said Mara. " Wow Miroku you look good." "As do you my lady you are even more beautiful now then you were before." "If you are done Miroku I think it is time we go see what the others are up to." " Of course my love I was just being nice." With that they all headed for the gardens which is were they figured the others would be.

As the girls and Miroku walked along in the gardens Sango came up to them. "Miroku I need to talk with you alone." Mara started to protest but was stopped by Kouga pulling on her arm and leading her away saying that he needed to talk to her. This caused Miroku to growl at the wolf surprising himself. He had never been a violent man but the thought of his mate going somewhere with another male did not make him happy. He had been very protective of Mara since Naraku had taken her. So he let Kouga know through his growls and body language that if he did any thing to her he would kill him. Sango lead Miroku away to talk and Kouga lead Mara away in the other direction. "What did you need to talk to me about Sango?" "You I love you Miroku" she replied as she pulled him to her and kissed him deeply. "No Sango" he said as he pushed her away. (wow thats a first) "I have a life mate now and I love her very much. I would never do anything to hurt her. I would also never do that to you as it stands now you are already going to have an extremely pissed off inu-youkai to deal with." " I am so sorry Miroku I do not know what got into me. Please know that you and Mara are my dear friends. I would never want to ruin your happiness. Please forgive me Miroku." "I forgive you just do not let it happen ever again." "I promise now lets go find Mara and Kouga." With that they left to find the other two.

"Kouga will you please train and teach Miroku in wolf ways?" "Of course I will it would be fun." "By this time they were at the place were they had first met Mara was leaning against a boulder. Suddenly Kouga grabbed her and pushed her down against the flatter side of the boulder. He pressed his lips to hers in a deep fiery but gentle kiss. "Ko..." she started but Kouga stopped her by putting a clawed hand over her mouth. "You know as well as I do that by youkai tradition you belong to me. I have saved you twice and now have a double life debt claim over you. I want you as mine you will be my mate and help me lead my pack. If you insist on causing Miroku to challenge me I will kill him. If you submit to me willingly I will let you keep him as a lover. I will even make him a true member of my pack."

Mara looked up at him with sad eyes she knew that she had no choice but she still felt like crying. Not only because of what her kona was doing to her but also because she would never know the joy of baring Miroku's children and raising them with him. Any children that came from there being lovers would be killed or raised in another pack. This was one of the many traditions that she had been taught and was expected to fallow without question. That did not make it any easier for her to accept.

Kouga removed his hand and kissed her again because she did not want him to hurt Miroku she returned the kiss. Inside her heart was breaking and although she did not know it so was Kouga's. He did not like doing this to his best friend. He knew it had to be done no matter how much pain it caused either one of them. She did not move as his hands roamed her body. Her arms rapped around his neck when he moved his mouth from her lips to kiss along her neck. Her eyes were closed so she did not have to look at him and she was quickly starting to hate him. She also hated herself because no matter how hard she fought her body was responding to what Kouga was doing to it. She found herself almost enjoying the feeling before she remembered that this was not Miroku and was not supposed to be happening. All that stopped her from getting him to stop was the fact she knew that if she stopped him he would kill Miroku. Which would then leave no one to get in his way of having her. All she wanted at this point was to keep Miroku alive so she could have some sort of happiness and she did not want to be responsible for the death of the one she truly loved.

Suddenly there was a deadly sounding growl Mara and Kouga both knew that Miroku had found them. "How could you Mara I trusted you and even gave up my old ways to be with you. I now see how you have chosen to repay me by being with Kouga instead of staying with me. Was all that about how much you love me, how you would never hurt me, and that you would never leave just lies. You are no better then a whore I should have known not to trust you. Because of you I can not even continue my old life as a monk because I am no longer human." "Please listen to me I have no choice but to be with Kouga. If I am not he will kill you to get to me." She then explained to Miroku about the life debt claim and what that meant. Then she told him about what Kouga said about them being lovers. "NO I WILL NOT SHARE YOU. YOU ARE MY MATE AND MINE ALONE."

With that the two male started to fight over Mara. She was soon joined by Kagome and Sango they were all begging them to stop. Miroku was doing his best but it was clear who the winner would be if it was not stopped. Mara decided to help her mate as she went to go for Kouga's throat she was grabbed from behind. "No Mara you know you can not interfere this is between them." "Let me go Yasha now" she snarled at her little brother. "Stop this now" yelled Sesshomaru as he picked Miroku who had some how manged to pin Kouga up off the ground. "Will all of you calm down Kouga and Sango were told to do what they did ti is a tradition. This test is used when a youkai female chooses a human male as a mate. It is to see what the two are willing to give up for the other and to test their loyalty to one another.

"You are dead all of you" yelled Mara and Kagome as they went up to them. They both let each of them have it in turn. All of those who had been part of this test apologized repeatedly and they were forgiven. Miroku suddenly stopped the talk he was having with Sesshomaru, Kouga, and Inuyasha. He was a little upset at of all people Mara so he took her into the castle to there chambers to talk to her.

"Why didn't you fight Kouga off Mara? You looked like you wanted him to be kissing you like that." "How dare you I have been taught to fallow and respect youkia ways without question. Weather I liked it or not that was one of the Traditions I have been taught." "So you do still want to be with me and not Kouga?" "Of course I want to be with you you're the one I chose aren't you. In fact I heard you little chat about youkai dominance you were having with the other males. Would you be willing to show me what you learned" she said with a seductive grin.

He grabbed her and none to gently removed her kimono. He then forced her down on to the bed and slammed into he with brute force. Letting her moans and growls for more drive him on. He brought her to the edge of bliss but then stopped and let her calm down before he started again. He did this four times to show her just who was in control of the pleasure she felt. He was holding her down with strength he did not know he had. Mara was all but writhing under her mates grasp. "What is it you want Mara tell me" he whispered as he licked her ear. "Please Miroku I want you to let me cum. I want you to give me the pleasure that only you can give to me" she panted. That was exactly what he wanted to hear. So he berried his seed deep within her as she screamed his name in her most powerful orgasm yet.

As the two of them lay in each other arms Mara told Miroku that Kouga would begin teaching him as a wolf should be taught. His lessons would begin the next morning. Soon they were asleep and both were very happy.

**Please read and review but please no flames.**


	21. Chapter 21

_**I do not own Inuyasha and make no profit from this fan fic. **_

_**However the OC Samara is mine.**_

_**This is a story I wrote a long time ago it is about time it is posted agian. It is the first thing I ever wrote by myself back when I loved Inuyasha. Which I still do but now I know lots of other animes.**_

**Cpater 21:Training**

At sunrise the was a wall shaking howl that woke the entire castle up. Miroku and Mara who were already up and dressed knew what it meant. "Kouga is calling you Miroku go and find him. I will come see you later after I am done talking to my brother and Kagome." After Miroku had gone to find Kouga Mara headed to her brother's study. "Gods do you two have to do that when you know someone is coming to talk to you" she said as she turned her back on the sight of her brother sticking his tongue as far down the throat of his mate as it would go without choking her. She used her mental link with her brother to find out that the final invitations to the gathering had been made and sent. Not to mention a few thoughts she could have done without ever knowing that they had even entered his mind. The official unchangeable date was the day after the next new moon over thirty days away. Kagome and Sesshomaru separated rather quickly when they heard Mara's comment. "Hello Mara are you all right you look hurt?" "No I am fine just a little sore" she said out loud but she finished the sentence in Kagomes mind. ' Miroku was showing what he learned about youkai dominance from my dear brothers and kona. It lasted for uh many hours' as Mara said this in Kagome's mind her brother noticed that she was blushing very badly. He quickly decided that he did not want to know what the two were saying to each other in their minds. 'I see well it seems you two had a little too much fun last night ne' she returned in Mara's mind raising her eyebrows.

"Samara" snapped Sesshomaru breaking the girls out of their talk. "I have thought about your offer and if it is still there I would like you to teach Kagome youkai tradition. I need your help to get her ready for the gathering please." Samara was giving her brother a very strange look "of course I will teach are you and what have you done with my brother? You never ask nicely for anything especially when you are asking me and is it just me or did you just say the words I need your help?" Sesshomaru gave her a do not push it look and she shut her mouth very quickly. Be thought about your offer and if it is still there I would like you to teach Kagome youkai tradition. I need your help to get her ready for the gathering please." Samara was giving her brother a very strange look "of course I will teach her. Who are you and what have you done with my brother? You never ask nicely for anything especially when you are asking me and is it just me or did you just say the words I need your help?" Sesshomaru gave her a do not push it look and she shut her mouth very quickly. Be thought about your offer and if it is still there I would like you to teach Kagome youkai tradition. I need your help to get her ready for the gathering please." Samara was giving her brother a very strange look "of course I will teach her. Who are you and what have you done with my brother? You never ask nicely for anything especially when you are asking me and is it just me or did you just say the words I need your help?" Sesshomrkings looked like makeup. "Back off both of you. Samara you know I have very good reasons for not wanting Kagome to learn certain things." "You are right I know why. As I remember I never heard father complain about the things you do not want her learning. She has to be able to control her wolf blood. Or do you want her going to another wolf to learn like I did. If I teach her she will at least get some female gentleness. If a male teaches her she would be much more aggressive like I used to be."

"The only reason I am letting you teach her our ways is you are the only youkai female around not to mention the only one I trust enough to do this. Do not make me question that trust by doing something I have told you not to. Do I make myself perfectly clear?" "Hai Sesshomaru I understand perfectly" she said sounding a little bitter. Kagome looked very confused. "Wait a minute since when do I have wolf blood aren't I an inu?" "Yes Kagome you are but umm well." "What my brother is trying to say is all the females born or mated into my mothers blood line have one quarter wolf blood. So you are 3/4 inu and 1/4 wolf just like me, my mother, and my grandmother. As any female pups you bear will be." With that she left to go to her library to study with Kagome as she left she glared at her brother.

"There you are the first thing that must learn is when your leader calls you had better get to him quickly. I could have been in mortal danger and needed your help." "What are you talking about you are not my leader. I do not even have a pack you know that." "Wrong when you linked yourself to Mara you gained not only a mate but also all her family, responsibilities, and titles too. You are now my blood brother and part of my pack because you're not only basically my family but you are mate to the current lead female of my pack. Until I chose a mate Mara will help me lead my pack as if she were my mate which makes her a wolf princess as well as an inu one. You also are prince of the western lands in the eyes of the other lords because you are joined to Princess Samara. The last thing I have to tell you is the one you are not going to like. I am leaving to go home in six hours and you are coming with me. Mara has asked me to teach you the ways of wolf youkais. In order to do that you need to be around other wolves and go through the same challenges that they must go through daily. As my family and part of my pack you will learn new levels of loyalty. When we are around others you must address me with respect. When we are alone I would be happy if you called me Kouga-kun or kona like Mara does. Now go say goodbye to Mara because you are not going to see her for an entire moon cycle." "Hai Kouga-Sama" Miroku said as he left to find Mara.

Miroku found Mara and Kagome in Mara's library. "What are you doing here my love?" "Mara I have come to say goodbye." "What do you mean goodbye" she asked starting to panic slightly. "I think the two of you need to be alone we can start my lessons later Mara" said Kagome as she left. Soon Mara and Miroku were in their chambers he had just told her where he was going and how long he would be gone. Mara was clinging to her mate like he was never going to come back. It was making his heart break because she had started to cry softly. "Do not worry Mara I will come back I just need to learn all I can about what I have become. I need to prove to myself that I will be able to always take care of you, protect you, and provide for you or any pups you may bear me." Suddenly Mara got an idea she was going to make him really miss her while he was gone. She changed form so that she was human so that she did not hurt him with her claws or fangs. She ran her hands along his body slowly undressing him as she gave him a series of deep kisses. After his furs were gone she knelt in front of him and took his now fully aroused manhood into her mouth. So slowly it was torturing him she moved her tongue along the length until she felt his seed shot into her mouth. She then licked the salty tasting liquid off until he was clean.

Then she forced him onto the bed so he lay on his back and bound his hands together leaving him completely at her mercy. As he watched her slowly undress herself he told her that she was beautiful. That he still liked her true form better. She bent next to his ear and whispered "I don't know about that as a youkai you may being with a human. From what others have told me it is quite enjoyable for both parties involved." As she got done whispering she licked the tip of his ear causing him to shiver with pleasure. He then gasped in pleasure as she lowered herself onto his shaft then began to move so he glided in and out of her body. "Mara untie me so that I can touch you" he growled. "No I am making sure you will desire no other touch then mine and if you do stray who ever you chose will not satisfy you. Making you crave me even more." Her movements became frantic as the both came. She did this to him a few more times before she released his hands. She let him have his way with her once before it was time for him to get ready to leave. It surprised her because he was so ruff it was very near being brutal. By this time his instincts were so completely kicked that when he took her it was a lot more violent then normal causing new levels and kinds of pleasure to course through both of their bodies. It also caused immense pain mainly on Mara's part. After they had both cum Miroku noticed what he had done to his mate. He suddenly realized that he had not been able to resist the urges his body had to punish his mate for what she had done to him by not letting him touch her. For keeping him tied up like she was the dominate one instead of him. She was still in her human form and there were four deep claw marks running from her left shoulder to the center of the small of her back. There were also deep cuts on her arms, neck and chest. The wounds were bleeding badly and they stung that was how Mara noticed them. She was laying on her side breathing heavily and trying not to cry or wince from the pain. She knew he had not meant to hurt her. That knowledge did nothing to ease the pain. "Oh gods I am so sorry Mara I do not know what got into me." "Do not worry it was your instincts trying to show me that you are still the dominate one. My actions took away what your body sees as being normal. You were not ready for that I should have known that it is my own fault. Once I take my true form they will heal rather quickly. You had better go bathe and change it is almost time for you to leave with kona. I will say goodbye here and now because it would be to hard for me to watch you leave. Plus I would prefer that my family not kill you before you can prove yourself worthy of me. Not only to them but to yourself as well. I love you now go." "I love you too Mara goodbye."

Kouga and Miroku had started toward the eastern lands. Kouga was telling Miroku that in a wolf pack all of the wolves worked together and protected each other. Although Kouga was responsible to make sure his pack had everything they needed and were happy. Miroku made his first kill on the second day of their journey it was a rabbit. The fact that killing came so naturally to him surprised him and Kouga because they both knew how nonviolent he had always been. Miroku knew it came from being a wolf but he was still surprised that his new instincts had erased his nonviolent ways from being a monk so fast. By the sixth day the two had reached the start of the mountains that was home to Kouga's pack. The older wolf was surprised by how fast Miroku was learning. He was also surprised by his speed, strength, cunning, and he knew that Mara had made a good choice for her mate. When Miroku was better trained Kouga knew that he would be able to protect his family no matter what. The two would be at the pack's dens by sunset and they could not wait to get home.

Over the last six days Kagome had learned many things from Mara. She had been very scared when she, Sango, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru had walked into her her little library to tell Mara that Kouga and Miroku were gone. As they walked into the room they were all hit with a very strong smell of blood.

_FLASH BACK_

_"Mara Kouga and..." They all stopped dead when they smelled blood it was Mara's and there was alot of it. They could all see that she was bleeding due to the fact she was only wearing a simple thin white dress that Kagome's mother had given her when they had left her time. It was way too short to wear in this era so she figured it would be better to ruin it then one of her the other kimono's her she had. Being that most of them were left to her when Inuyasha's mother died. Kagome and Sango ran to her side. "What happen Mara did he do something to you or did you do something to yourself" asked Sesshomaru calmly which made it even scarier then if he would have been yelling. "Nobody did anything to me on purpose anyway. I did something I should not have to Miroku and his instincts were not ready to handle it yet. Do not worry he was just a little ruff see" she said as she turn around and lowered the back of her dress so that they could see the claw marks._

_END FLASH BACK_

After that everyone but Kagome had left the room. Then Kagome cleaned the wounds with some type of liquid that really stung. Soon they had started their lessons. "Is this the kind of thing Sesshomaru dose not want me learning from you?" "Yes Kagome it is but I have a feeling that if I told you how to do half the things I know to do to ones mate Sesshomaru would not be moaning. (pause) Well at least not in unhappiness anyway." At this statement Kagome turned very red so Mara decided to drop the subject until Kagome brought it up. She did not have to wait very long by the next day the girl had already asked about it. Mara tried to keep herself busy so she would not have time to miss Miroku too much.


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22: LESSONS**

"Kouga's back" yelled Ginta causing the pack to come out to meet there leader. No one noticed the second wolf that came up with Kouga. They were all busy asking Kouga questions. "How is the princess doing is she alright" asked Hagguku. "She is fine a little frightened but that is to be expected." As he said this the rest of the pack finally noticed a wolf they did not know was standing behind their leader. Most of the pack took fighting stances and growled bearing their teeth. They all thought that the leader of the pack was in danger of being attacked. Miroku stopped all movement and looked at the pack of wolves. 'Good he is staying calm' thought Kouga. He had been worried about the young ones reaction. Ever since he had become a wolf his temper had become worse then Mara's and Inuyasha's put together. "Now listen to me all of you this is Miroku he is my blood brother. He is now part of this pack and since he is family I want you to not try to kill him. I will need your help to teach him the ways of the wolves." "Why does he not know them already and why dose he not have his own pack" asked a female wolf. Miroku looked at Kouga who nodded for him to tell the others about himself. "My mother and father both died when I was very young I have never been around other wolves except Kouga. I was raised by a hoshi but I left when I was old enough to fend for myself." "You were raised by a human how disturbing" said the same wolf while eying Miroku. "I left because he was trying to kill me" he said telling a little white lie. "I guess it was because I am something called a silver wolf all though I do not really know what that is" The pack including Kouga took a collective gasp they all knew silver wolves were very rare.

The pack agree to help Kouga teach the young wolf. With that the entire pack retired for the night. They were all going to need to get up very early to start Miroku's training. Before they went to sleep Miroku told Kouga that it was Mara that told him he was a silver wolf just like she was part white wolf. Then Kouga told him exactly how rare it was to be a silver wolf which were male or a white wolf which were female. Over the next week Miroku learned to hunt, identify scents, was shamelessly flirted with, and started to learn the tongues of the wolf clan. He took his lessons very seriously and wanted to do well. Kouga was impressed that he did not flirt back. 'I guess I should tell the others to stay away from Miroku' Kouga thought. Then he changed his mind if he did that the wolves would think that there was more to his relationship with Miroku. He did not need that at the moment no one knew that he had a mate and they did not need to know that at the moment

Mara had been right about what her brother would do if Kagome was taught wolf ways of mating. The sounds coming from her brother's and Kagome's chamber the things she had told the young youkai were being put to good use. They were being so loud that Mara had taken to sleeping in her library on cold nights or outside with Inuyasha when it was warm. Her ears could not take the volume of the sounds coming from her twins chambers which inconviently were right next to hers.

Thirteen days after her mate had left Mara was called to counsel by her brother as she entered the room she knew something was wrong. "Samara I need you and Kagome to deliver a very important message to one of my fellow lords I need you to take the message to the lord of the eastern lands." "But that is Kouga you know I was told not to fallow them." "The two of you are the only ones I can trust with this and I am sorry but I am ordering you to do as your lord. I am not asking you as your brother I am sorry but I need you to do this. Go get changed Kagome will meet you at the gate. Soon the two girls had met at the gate Kagome was wearing a grey travel kimono that only went down to the knees. She was carrying her bow arrows and a small knife Sesshomaru had given to her. Mara was dressed as a female wolf would be she had on the white furs and leg wraps with the silver armor that her kona had given her to wear when she was near the pack. She truly looked like a wolf if you had never seen her before you would think she was a wolf. She was carrying her binding rings and the Tyana one piece of the blade was at her waist and the other was tucked into her left leg wrap.

They left for the lands where Kouga's pack lived and would be there in five days if they went quickly. As they traveled Mara gave in and began to teach Kagome all she knew of wolf ways. Soon the girl knew a lot of not only inus but also wolves. There journey was uneventful and the days passed quickly at sunset on the 5th day they had reached the base of the packs home. At sunrise they would go into Kouga's territory. Kagome had learned to mask her sent so that none of the pack would know who she was even though they had all met her before. Soon both females were asleep and Mara was dreaming of her mate.

Miroku was doing well he had proved himself worthy of being part of the pack. It happened in two ways first was the fact that for three day he brought down and home the biggest kill. Second was when the packs' most attractive female tried to seduce him. He quickly refused not only because Mara and Kouga would have cut him into very small pieces. It was apparent that she had a mate and that was a very bad thing to take another's mate. This impressed the rest of the pack so much that he was excepted with no further problems. They had all expected him to not honor the bound of mates because of being raised by a human. Kouga was very glad he did not have to kill Mara's mate because that fact kept him alive for at least one more day. As night fell on the 5th day of his intense training he had finally gotten to rest. At dawn he would be leaving with some of the others to test his tracking skills. However at the moment he was thinking of his mate and how much he longed to touch her. He tried not to think of how much he wanted to be near her a make her scream his name to the heavens. He knew it would have to wait and it would do no good to torture himself with fantasies. He knew the next time he saw her she would be happy to learn that the three wolves that saw both her and Kagome as family now accepted him. The three wolves were Hagguku Ginta and Kouga he was glad he had friends as well as comrades. 'Now if I was only allowed to tell the others I have a mate it would save me a lot of trouble' he thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep in the den he had finally climbed as his and hoped to one day share with Mara.

**Please read and review but please no flames.**


	23. Chapter 23

_**I do not own Inuyasha and make no profit from this fan fic. **_

_**However the OC Samara is mine.**_

_**This is a story I wrote a long time ago it is about time it is posted agian. It is the first thing I ever wrote by myself back when I loved Inuyasha. Which I still do but now I know lots of other animes.**_

_**Hey I was wondering if anyone could help me I read a stroy on this sight a long time ago and I am trying to find it agin but I am not sure what it is called. I remember the plot was Rin getting sick and Kagome going to Sesshomaru to help, Inuyasha hurts kagome cause he is controled by Kikyo or something like that. Kagome becomes a demon and at the end Sesshomaru and Kagome go to the furture with Miroku and Sangos decendents if anyone knows please let me know.**_

**CHAPTER 23: The Pack  
**

"Do not let him get killed and if you do don't bother coming back. Got it?" "Hai Kouga-sama" answered Ginta and Hagguku as they left with Miroku. Miroku's orders were to see how his tracking skills had developed. He had to find a young pack member that had run away from the den. The three wolves left just after dawn figuring she could not have gone far.

Mara and Kagome started on their way early that morning. They were now very close to the wolf dens. Mara had been drilling Kagome on the things she had been teaching the young inu. Kouga was really starting to get worried the sun had set hours ago and the three young wolves had yet to return. Suddenly he caught two very familiar scents 'what are they doing here. This is not going to be a good thing.' Kouga went to his den to wait for what he knew would soon happen as he thought this. The pack was very happy to see its lead female safe. They were even happier when they found out the cruse had been lifted. Kagome saw an instant change in the girl instead of the kind gentle youkai she was used to Mara had become a lot like her brother. It was an act that Kagome now knew as the show that leaders put on for those who depended on them.

"Where is Kouga I need to speak with him?" "I will get him for you Samara- sama" said a young wolf male as he bowed. "Thank you Ty but hurry it is very important." The one Mara called Ty ran off to get his leader. Soon Kagome and Samara were sitting cross legged on the floor of Kouga's den. "Why did you come here? You know I told you not to come. You're just making it harder for you and Miroku." "I know kona I wasn't going to come but Sesshomaru ordered it. He said that Kagome and I were the only ones he could trust with this message. He didn't want either of us to go by ourselves." "I understand plus you are most likely driving him completely insane."

Suddenly a young looking female wolf came in. "Sorry to interrupt Kouga- sama, but you are needed right away. Miroku has been injured. His orders were completed and my sister is safe, but the others are worried he won't last much longer." "Thank you, stay here." He said turning to the girls. Mara looked ready to bolt to her mates side. As he left he told the young wolf to stay with them. "Hai Kouga-sama" She said watching Samara who was getting paler by the minute. As Kagome was trying to keep her calm. "Samara- sama you are back. Who is your friend? Are you alright?" "This is Kagome, and yes I'm fine. Kagome, this is Yanta." "Please to meet you Yanta, why did Miroku and the others have to go find your sister?" "Oh, she ran away knowing Kouga would send Miroku after her to test his tracking skills. She really likes Miroku along with about half the pack. Miroku is almost as sought after as Kouga-sama himself." Mara nearly choked as she listened to the girl.

"Oh, has he expressed any feelings towards them other then friendship?" "No, he hasn't at first we all thought maybe he liked males instead of females. He hasn't responded to them either. As it stands now, judging by the glares and growls anyone who flirts with Miroku gets from Kouga. We think that there is more to their relationship that they are letting on." Mara looked ready to strangle the wolf.

The only thing that saved her was at that moment Ginta came rushing in telling the girls they were needed to help identify what poisons were in Miroku's blood. Mara had gone even paler and both girls followed quickly. When they got to the den, they found a very ill Miroku. Mara instantly knew the kind of poison that was in his system and how to treat it, in fact they even had some of the antidote already. Kagome gave it to him and sat with him until his fever broke. When he was resting peacefully Kagome, Kouga and Mara all went for a walk. "Here Kouga this is why we are here." she said handing him the rolled-up parchment. "Thank you Mara, I need to speak with you."

"What is it kona? You do realize I'm going to kill you for all of the stunts that you have been pulling lately." "I'm sorry for that test we put you through. I am not sorry for the emotion in that kiss. I do want you as my mate and lead female. I also know that I can force you into it but that would not be fare to my blood-brother and sister. I love you both as kin, can you ever forgive me for getting him hurt?" "It isn't your fault you are teaching him your ways, he is bound to get hurt sooner or later, although I would have preferred later. I do love you and would have been honored to be your mate. You never even asked me before I met Miroku." They were cut off by Kagome right as Kouga was about to say something.

"Mara, we should go back home Sesshomaru said to come straight back. There will only be six days left until the gathering and there is still much to do." "OK, bye kona, see you soon. When every youkai in the world is after me because Sesshomaru isn't telling anyone I have a mate." "Wait, go say good-bye to Miroku, he'll kill me if I let you leave without saying good- bye to him."

Mara walked into where Miroku was and told the other wolves with him to leave the den. After bearing her fangs and growling at them, they finally left. She touched the side of his face, causing him to wake up. "Mara, what are you doing here?" "I came to give Kouga a message, I have to go back now. I love you Miroku" " I love you too Mara." They kissed and embraced as Miroku begged her not to go. She told him she had to and left with Kagome.

Ginta and Hagguku were going with the girls a little ways to make sure that they were safe. Soon the two males had left and the girls were well on their way. They would be home in three days and would see some of the pack in nine days when the gathering took place. Both decided it was time to stop and make camp for the night. Mara was thinking about how Kouga had been right, seeing Miroku had been worse. Now she missed him even more.


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER 24:HOME COMING**

Kagome and Mara were on the last half day of their journey back home. Sango and Inuyasha were bringing Kagome's pups to meet them. As was planned before the two girls left to deliver their message. Suddenly they hear two very excited voices. "Mommy Auntie Rin and Shippo missed you so much" yelled the small child as she launched herself into her mother's arms. "We missed you too but right now I have to go speak with daddy. I will come to play with the two of you later." "Feh I am sure you do just keep it down this time wench." "Inuyasha SIT BOY" (thud) The three women and two pups started to laugh as Inuyasha struggled to pry himself off of the ground. Sango gathered up the children and took them to play in the fields. With Inuyasha fallowing closely. Mara walked into the castle with Kagome then she headed for her small library. Kagome went to find her mate and have a good long talk. (sure talk that's what they are going to be doing)

Kagome looked all over for Sesshomaru but she could not find him. So she went to Mara's library to ask if she had seen him. As she entered her sensitive ears caught the sound of crying. She looked over and saw Mara in her brother's lap. Her arms hugging him tightly to her like she was afraid that if she let go he would disappear. Her face was buried in his chest so that his chin rested on the top of her head. He had began to gently rock her body so that it moved back and forth to sooth her. The girl was sobbing uncontrollably while her body shook violently. Sesshomaru gently stroked her hair,nuzzled the side of her face,and told the her that everything would be alright. Speaking to her in two tongues one she knew and one she did not know. Kagome was shocked she had never seen him show that kind of affection to anyone but her. She started to leave but was stopped by her mate. "No stay she is asleep now but when she wakes up she may need to speak with you. I should not have sent her to give Kouga that message. She misses her mate so much it makes me feel almost sorry for her."At that moment Mara woke up she had stopped crying. "You two go spend time together I will be fine. I just need to get some rest maybe I will read for a little while." "Are you sure Mar" said Sesshomaru brushing the hair out of her eyes so he could look at her. Kagome was even more shocked it was the first time she had ever heard him call her anything but Samara. "Yes now get out of hear you two." As the two started to leave Mara suddenly spoke. "Sesshoru I need to speak with you later. Will you come and find me when you have the time?" Her brother nodded as he took his mates hand and lead her out of the room.

"How much did you miss me Sesshomaru" asked Kagome as she slowly removed her clothing much to the pleasure of her mate. "More then you will ever know" he growled as he removed his own clothing and then grabbed her around the waist. After pulling a deep kiss he threw her onto the bed. Climbing on top of her he leaned down and asked. "Are you ready" "Ready for what Sesshomaru" asked Kagome with a pretend innocent expression on her face. "For me to make you scream my name and beg me to fuck you" he whispered licking her ear as he thrust into her waiting body. "Oh gods I missed you Sesshomaru" Kagome panted into his ear as he trust into her. Kagome rapped her arms around her mate and whispered things in his ears that could turn on any man in the known world. Right now it was working wonders on him as he pounded into her while she begged him not to stop. They continued to growl and nip at each other as their peaks caused screams that could be heard throughout the entire castle. "Gods I missed that I am never letting you out of my sight again" whispered Sesshomaru as he kissed and suckled Kagome's ear."I told you I would make you scream and beg my mate." Do you hear me complaining" she asked as she drifted off to sleep. Sesshomaru simply smirked and gently rolled his mate over quietly got up dressed and went to find his sister.

The next morning Mara and Kagome went on with their lessons. While Sesshomaru gave the servants final orders to get the castle ready for the gathering. Inuyasha and Sango kept the children busy with games and simple fighting drills that both children thought were the best thing ever. The days passed quickly until there was only two day left until the gathering. Mara had taught Kagome all she could about being a youkai lady and mate to a powerful lord. Mara and her brother had been fighting since the day after the two girls had gotten back. When he found Samara after Kagome had fallen asleep she had been with their younger brother. After Inuyasha left Mara had asked he brother if he would mind if she went to live with the wolf pack if that is what Miroku wanted to do. He of course did not like this idea and it really pissed him off that she was even considering leaving her home. They had decided to have this talk at a later time. No one knew what Inuyasha and Sango had been up to but they had been gone for days. They had left right after Inuyasha had left Mara and Sesshomaru to talk. Not that anyone really noticed them gone with Mara and Sesshomaru fighting constantly Kagome was starting to feel like she was back home with her little brother.

The night before the guests would arriving Sesshomaru had another talk with his sister. "Remember you are not to tell anyone that you have a mate and always keep your neck covered. I want Miroku to see what most youkai's have to go through to earn and keep a mate. He needs to see why he is so lucky to have you because none is good enough for my sister." "You sound just like father used to before he was killed. I promise I will not tell anyone but I am not happy at what it means I have to go through." "Good and lets try not to fight at least until the gathering is over. Well good night I am going to see if the pups are asleep." With that she fell asleep along with rest of the castle to wait for the excitement of the next day when all of the guests start to arrive. There was still a lot of things to be done before the night after next when there would be a great feast.


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER 25:THE GUESTS ARRIVE**

Kouga, Ginta, Haggauku, and Miroku were on their way to the castle of the western lord. Ginta and Hagguku had gone a long way ahead leaving the other two to talk. "We are getting close can you since her yet?" "Yes I can but it is very faint. Do not worry I know I can not go and find her." "Wow you listened to me I am truly amazed. Please remember that you must greet Mara like you only know her because she is acting lead female of you pack family. Make sure you keep any and all urges you have toward her under control." Miroku nodded that he understood as the others came back so that they could all entered the castle grounds together. As they arrived they all heard something that made Kouga and Miroku growl softly. "Have you heard the princess of these lands is still not claimed" said one young youkai. "Yes I have but by the end of this week she will be" said another. "It will probably be that wolf prince they have been pretending to not be at it for years" said a third with that all three of them left to go find their fathers. Miroku turned toward Kouga and gave him a death glare. "It is just a rumor youkais are very good at starting rumors especially when a unmated female is involved."

A servant showed the four wolves to their rooms. Kouga told them all to get some sleep and that he was going to tell Lord Sesshomaru that they had arrived. With that he left to find the lord of the castle. Mara was not in a good mood she knew that Miroku was in the castle but she kept getting told to stay away from him. Suddenly she caught her kona's sent and went to say hello to him. She knew that he would not mind she was already dressed for bed in a long nightgown. She knew he was not stupid enough to try anything again. When she found him they hugged as normal but this time he did not let go of her. He pulled her against him and kissed her as she struggled. She pulled away and struck him hard across the face. "I told you Kouga I have a mate stop doing that. I will inform my brother you have arrived now go get some rest before I decide to rip out your lungs for what you just did." "As you wish Mara see you in the morning." "Goodnight kona and please give this gathering a chance you never know you might meet someone that you really like." So the two went their own ways Kouga to rest and Mara to see her brother.

Mara had told Sesshomaru that Kouga and the others had arrived. She was just leaving when he grabbed her by the wrist and spun her around to face him. The look on his face was really starting to scare her. "Why do you have Kouga's sent on you?" He growled thinking something had happened to her. "It is nothing he kissed me but I told if he did not let me go I would severely injure him." Suddenly they heard someone coming so Mara changed to her human form. This way it was easy enough to pretend she was a servant, slave, or Sesshomaru's wench. Neither of them liked it but they had been taught to fallow it since they were pups because their mother did not want any one to know her daughter could look human. They had also used it while she was cursed because Sesshomaru knew that if others found out they would use it against him by hurting her. Not to mention Sesshomaru did not like the fact that his sister had an ability he did not. "Now listen wench if I ever find you with one of my guests again I will fucking kill you. You belong to me alone and must do only what I say. Do you understand me?" As he yelled this Sesshomaru jerked her hair pulling her head up with his free hand and looked into her eyes with a clod stare. Mara nodded whimpering in fear and pain as his merciless grip tightened on her wrist his claws cutting deeply into the skin almost touching bone. " LEAVE" He roared as he shoved her towards the door almost knocking the youkai that was entering the study over. She turned and ran towards the servants quarters as she held her bloody wrist tightly against the front of her long nightdress.

"Well I see your mate has not changed you much and that you still have not broken that girl"said Tyen the brother to the southern lord. "My mate will not change me and I will never break that one. I like her fiery and it is more fun when she struggles." "Well anyway my brother asked me to tell you all of your guest from the southern lands are here." "Thank you Tyen did my cousin come back with you?" "Of course she has gone to her room she says she is very glad to be home. I must thank you again for taking her in after her new pack was killed. I just have to many in my home already." "It was a good thing for Mara plus if we had said no those girls would have killed us. Oh and congratulations on your newest child." "Thank you and you are right about the girls they are very close just like sisters. Well goodnight my friend." "Yes goodnight I will see you and your family tomorrow."

Sesshomaru returned to his chambers where he found Kagome and Mara talking. His sister was wincing as his mate looked at the multiple cuts and large bruise on her wrist. "I can not believe you did this to her you could have crushed her entire wrist." "Please don't Kagome I am fine it will be healed by this time tomorrow I think." "That is not the point Mara your brother should not have been so rough on you in this form." The lord glared "drop it mate" he said as his sister left.

Kouga got back to his room and was pinned to the ground in the hallway by Miroku. "I know what you did you bastard. I want you to stop trying to take my mate she is mine and you know it." "How did you know about that" he started but stopped as Kashin stepped out from behind Miroku. "You were spying on me you stupid pup." "No milord I was not spying I just happened to be passing when I saw what you did to the princess. I promise I will not get involved any further." "See that you don't." Once the young wolf had left Miroku let Kouga have it. "I hope this is not a normal occurrence." "It won't be I just have to get used to the fact that Mara is not the pup like girl I saved all those years ago. I guess I am still trying to protect her even though I know that she has you now. I will stop I give you my word as your blood brother and leader." "Good" said Miroku as they went to their own rooms to get some sleep. They both knew tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.

**Please read and review but please no flames.**


	26. Chapter 26

_**I do not own Inuyasha and make no profit from this fan fic. **_

_**However the OC Samara is mine.**_

_**This is a story I wrote a long time ago it is about time it is posted agian. It is the first thing I ever wrote by myself back when I loved Inuyasha. Which I still do but now I know lots of other animes.**_

_**Hey I was wondering if anyone could help me I read a stroy on this sight a long time ago and I am trying to find it agin but I am not sure what it is called. I remember the plot was Rin getting sick and Kagome going to Sesshomaru to help, Inuyasha hurts kagome cause he is controled by Kikyo or something like that. Kagome becomes a demon and at the end Sesshomaru and Kagome go to the furture with Miroku and Sangos decendents if anyone knows please let me know.**_

_**CHAPTER 26: THE GATHERING**_

It was well before dawn and Miroku could not sleep so he was out in the garden that was underneath the window of the chambers that belonged to Mara. Being so near his mate and not being able to touch her was driving him crazy. Suddenly he caught two familiar scents but something was different about them. He turned toward were the scents were coming from and his jaw about fell through the ground. Inuyasha and Sango were walking towards him hand in hand. The marks on the young women's slender neck showing that they were mates. "Sano Inuyasha this is wonderful do the others know?" "Hello Miroku" said Sango "no the others do not know yet. We have been gone for the last few days. We finally realized that we had feelings for each other and we did not want them to know yet. "Not to mention we couldn't and still can't keep our hands off of each other" said Inuyasha causing Sango to blush. "Sango go tell Kagome and Mara the good news while I move your things to my chambers." "OK Inu" she said as she kissed and walked off to Kagome's chambers. Miroku and Inuyasha finished talking and then Inuyasha went to make it so he shared a room with his mate.

Sesshomaru was awakened by the shrill squeals of joy from his mate and his sister. "What in the hells is going on wait do not tell me I already know. So has he told you what being his mate will do to you. At this Sango got a little worried "what do you mean do to me." "Sesshomaru stop scaring her" yelled both Kagome and Mara. "Do not worry Sango it will not do anything to you except a few changes. You now have youkai blood so you will live as long as Inuyasha. Also when the new moon comes you will lose what little youkai traits you have. Soon your hair will get a little silver in it and you may end up having claws. Any pups you have will be hanyou like there father and hanyou ways will apply to your pregnancies." Mara finished explaining what the changes would mean to the girl. Sango calmed instantly and was glad that she now shared some of Inuyasha's traits. After they were done talking Kagome and Sano left to go to breakfast leaving Sesshomaru to talk to his sister. "Now remember do not tell anyone that you have a mate and please try not to kill any of the princes that try to court you." "Hai Sesshomaru" she said as they walked to the dining hall. When they entered Sesshomaru took his seat at the table next to Kagome. Mara went over and sat in a chair that was near the double doors that lead to the gardens. This did not surprise any of the guests because they had all met her before. No one ever saw the girl eat and they all knew the only reason she was even here was that her brother insisted upon it.

As the meal ended Sesshomaru told everyone that he was happy they could come to the gathering that was to celebrate two things. First was the fact that Naraku had been defeated. Second was that he had finally taken a mate. He said that he hoped everyone had a good time and that there would be one more thing to celebrate by the end of the gathering. Suddenly all of the youkais in the room heard the young princess mutter "I would not advise holding your breath waiting for that to happen Sesshomaru." With that the guests and the royal family went about doing there own things. Instantly the chair Mara was sitting in was surrounded by young youkais. After a few minutes of Mara looking ready to kill her sitters Kagome came to her rescue. The two girls went for a walk to the lake that Mara loved so much.

Kouga was finding that Mara had been right there were many unclaimed females at the gathering. There was even one that he found intriguing she was a white wolf youkai and was the only female that was not throwing herself at the unmated males. He went up to her telling her who he was then he asked her name and if she would allow him to accompany her to dinner that evening. She said that her name was Lia and that she would be honored to go with him to dinner. Mara was near by watching the two she had had a feeling that the two of them would get along well. Now the only thing left to do was to tell kona about the girl who was her younger cousin. That would have to be done before tonight.


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER 27:THAT NIGHT**

The day passed quickly soon it was time to get ready for the feast. Mara went to go see Kouga in the library. "So how are you and Lia getting along kona?" "You did see us?" "Of course you expected different?" "No not really. Can you tell me about her?" "Yes I have know her for a very long time. We met at one of my father's many boring gatherings. That was the day I found out mother and I had wolf blood. Lia found me hiding because I was in my human form. I had yet to learn to control that power so I couldn't change back. Her mother came up and started to scold her for running off when she saw me. She asked me if I was the lords daughter and I said yes. Then she told me that she was my aunt and that Lia was my cousin. My mother came up and started yelling at Lia's mother so we ran to my father and asked him why they did not like each other. He told us that my mother and Lia's mother had the same father. When my mother was born he had been 1/2 wolf and 1/2 inu but before she was born he left and took a life mate that was not her mother. She was Lia's grandmother and caused him to change into a full-wolf. My father told me that my mother, me, and any female pups Sesshomaru's mate or I have will be 1/4 wolf and 3/4 inu. A week later Lia's entire pack was slaughtered in the same battle as mother mother was killed during. Lia was adopted by Tyen the younger son of the southern lord and my father took Yasha's mother as his new mate. Then when she came of age a new pack was found for her. She did not like them very much and was always visiting me. In fact she was here the day father died and Sesshomaru became lord of these lands. She helped me get through it because at that pointin time when Sesshomaru he got mean. He would not hurt me when Lia was near because of the fact father had liked her so much. When she was visiting me about 17 years ago they were attacked and killed. When we found out that they were all dead I begged Sesshomaru and Tyen to let her live with us. They agreed since we are the only family we have left. Now go get ready I will meet you at your room I have one more thing to tell you before the feast." After that was said they went to there rooms to get ready.

Kouga stood in his room waiting for Mara suddenly he heard her coming. "You look good kona" she said trying very hard not to stare at him. He was wearing a green kimono that was made of silk with a brown sash and sandals. His black hair was down and hung past his shoulders he locked like the lord that he was instead of the lone wolf he normally looked like. "As do you Mara" he said as she blushed. She was wearing a dark blue kimono with a small silver crane on the bottom of the front with matching sandals. Her dark silver hair had been separated into two layers. The top one had been twisted into an elaborate knot held by dark blue gem stones. While the bottom layer was left down and hung to her knees covering her neck as well as most of her back. "Mara I need to ask you something." "Yes" "Well it is" "No kona I mean yes you have my blessing to court Lia." "How did you know" "Uh kona remember that whole I can read minds thing." "Sorry so I have your blessing." "Of course but go ask Tyen she is like a daughter to him. I will meet you there after I help Lia get ready." With that they went to where they needed to be."

Kouga was waiting to talk to Tyen. "Lord Kouga you wished to ask me something?" "Yes I would like your blessing to court your adopted daughter Lia. I already asked her as well as Princess Samara they both seemed to think it was OK." "Well if Mara thinks you are good enough for Lia then you have my blessing. That girl is more protective of Lia then I am." Suddenly Lia and Mara walked in. Lia ran and hugged Tyen "oh thank you papa." "Thank the princess it is her judgment that I am trusting.

Soon the three of them were alone. "You look beautiful Lia" said Kouga as he looked at her. She was wearing an emerald green kimono that had white gold flowers on the front just below her waist. The kimono matched her eyes perfectly. Her snow white hair had been braided into a ring on the top of her head exposing her ears, long neck, and the pale skin of her shoulders. "What is that" asked Kouga pointing at a white stone that hung around her neck. "This is a moon stone it has been passed down in my family for many years. My mother gave it to me when she and daddy went to go fight in the battle they were killed during." "I think it is time for the two of you to get going the feast will start soon. I will meet you there I promised Rin and Shippo that I would say goodnight before I went to the feast." "OK but make sure you come your brother will go way beyond the war path if you are not there." "I know I promise I will be there." She watched Kouga and Lia walk off with Lia's hand resting on Kouga's arm.

The feast was over and the party was going to start soon. Sesshomaru had just invited everyone into the ballroom for dancing. Mara still was not there and her twin brother was getting very angry. He was about to send a guard to look for her when she came. "Sorry Sesshomaru Rin and Shippo asked me to read them a story" she said as she bowed to her brother. He nodded and told her that Inuyasha wished to speak to her.

"Why would the lord of the western lands let a filthy half-breed or a human stay in his castle when you are not servants" leered three young youkai princes. Inuyasha moved Sango so she was behind him and started to growl as he advance toward the young youkais. He stopped when he heard a very angry growl. They all turned "princess" said the three boys. "How dare you talk to them like that. I will not allow any of you to treat my younger brother or his mate like that." Her voice was low and threatening. "I do not ever want to see you near them or me again. If I do I will kill you before you can blink now get out of my sight" she said in a deadly sounding growl. The three young ones turned and ran away from her.

"I am so sorry princess my sons should not have said those things" came the voice of the boys' father. "That is alright this time you do understand that I was just protecting my family." He said that he understood but she knew he was thinking that her brother had taught her nothing. In his eyes just like the eyes of so may youkai and humans being related to a hanyou was bad enough. Caring for one and wanting to protect it weather the hanyou was family or not was much much worse. He was worse then his all of his sons put together. Now she knew where the boys had learned there attitude towards hanyous and humans from. Inuyasha could see the anger of his older sister rising so before she could kill the male who was mocking her he gently took her hand and lead her out onto the balcony that overlooked the rose garden. Sango fallowed them quietly as she heard Inuyasha mutter "this is going to be a long night."


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER 28: TEMPER**

"I can not believe him. He teaches his sons that it is OK to treat members of my family like shit because of what they are. Yet like the rest of the adult youkais here he hopes I will pick one of his sons as my mate." Mara was very upset she could not believe guests in her own home would treat her family like that. Normally the other guests and their sons would at least pretend to like their host's family to get what they want. "Let it go Mar Mar we are both used to being treated a lot worse then that" said as he watched his sister pace back and forth across the balcony. He was beginning to think she was going to have a nervous breakdown. "You know that is how I have always been treated." "Yes Mara we are both used to it being a youkai exterminator and a human results in youkais not liking me very much." "I know the to of you are treated like that a lot but that still does not make it right!"

"What the hells are you screaming about Mara?" "Oh hello kona, Lia it is nothing some of the other guest are just being assholes to Yasha and Sango." "You are Inuyasha" said Lia. She had not seen him since he was a very young pup. "Wow you have grown a lot since the last time I saw you." "Uh who the hell are you. (pause) Oww what was that for Mara" he said rubbing the large knot forming on the back of his head. "Watch that mouth of yours Yasha. Please don't tell me you have forgotten my cousin Lia." "That hurts little one you used to fallow us around like you were attached to our tails." "Do not call me that and of course I remember you. How are you what are you doing with that wimpy wolf" said Inuyasha as he moved to hug Lia causing Kouga to growl. "Back off mutt-face she is with me because I am courting her." Now it was Sango's turn to talk "you knew my mate as a pup." "Yes the three of us did everything together. Even some things we..." "Stop right there Lia you two do not need to tell Sango any of the things we did when we were younger." "Oh yes they do Mara Lia we will have to talk later." "You can count on it Sango." By this time Inuyasha was as red as his fire rat furs. "OK that is enough out of you two please" he begged Mara and Lia.

"Sorry to interrupt this reunion but Samara you need to get back in there now and stop threatening our guests." Sesshomaru had come up behind his sister and warned her out her temper. "Hai Sesshomaru but they deserved it." "I know I heard what they said it will be taken care of later. Please start at least talking to some of the young ones. If you don't there is going to be problems." "Fine but I am not dancing." "Oh yes you are if I have to so do you" Sesshomaru said as he lead her back into the ballroom and started to dance with her. She danced with him for a while but then a young youkai asked to cut in and she had no choice but to dance with him. At least they were no longer the only ones dancing. After dancing with him for a while she excused herself and went to find Kagome. On the way she saw Miroku he looked good. He was wearing his nicest new furs and armor. The armor was black and the furs were a very dark silvery grey color. His hair was in a low ponytail. Because he had not been near Mara for more then a few minutes in the past moon cycle the mark on his forehead was no longer there It would not be visible until it was made publicly known that Mara had taken him as a mate. She moved on quickly so that Miroku would not see her.

Miroku was going nuts he had been flirted with more time then he could count. He had finally escaped to the garden where he could be alone for a few minutes. Suddenly he was aware of Kouga drawing near to where he was standing. "How are you holding up Miroku? I see you escaped the mob for now." "Hai I have Kouga-sama" he said bowing slightly. "Who is your beautiful friend" he said as he inclined his head to the wolf standing by Kouga. "This is Lady Lia she is the adopted daughter of Lord Tyen. She is also cousin to Lord Sesshomaru and Princess Samara. Lia this is Miroku he is my blood brother and one of those that was involved in the defeat of Naraku." The two said hello and Kouga told Miroku that he was courting Lia. With the blessing of the princess of course. "That is good news Kouga but I thought you were courting the princess" said Miroku. He just smiled as Kouga said that it had not worked out between him and the princess.

Suddenly Mara walked up to the three wolves. "Kona Ginta and Hagguku need to speak with you." "Thank you Mara. I will see you later Miroku. Are you coming Lia?" With that Lia and Kouga walked off to find the other wolves. Leaving Mara and Miroku alone in the rose garden. He was not even thinking about what he had done until they had gotten back to the ballroom. Suddenly he realized what he just had done. He quickly went back to the garden and found Miroku alone. "Lia will you go find Mara please I have a feeling she might need to talk to you." "Of course I will see you later Kouga-sama." She went to leave but was stopped by his hand on her arm. He leaned down to her and kissed her on the cheek. "Please call me Kouga-Kun milady." With that he let her go and waited until she was out of sight. "Please tell me you did not do anything stupid." "Of course I didn't I really do not feel like getting killed." "So what happened when I left the two of you alone." "Nothing we said goodnight and then she walked off I think she was crying." "I can understand why this is going to very hard for her. Not only is she not allowed near you but she also has to deal with her little brother having a mate." "Yeah and not to mention the fact you are courting her cousin." The two continued to talk as they walked around the gardens.

Lia had found Mara in her private library. She had been crying and was very unhappy but she would not tell Lia why. She settled down to have a long talk with her cousin. This night was far from over.


	29. Chapter 29

_**CHAPTER 29: LOSING CONTROL  
**__  
_"Come on Mara tell me what is wrong I do not like to see you upset." "I can't it has been forbidden from being mentioned. Please do not make me tell you." "Does this have something with you not having a mate. Or the fact that your brother is all but forcing you to take one?" Mara just looked at the wolf trying to decide what to do. Slowly she lifted her hair away from her neck. Lia gasped as she saw the two marks on the left side of Mara's neck. After she stared a Mara for a long time she spoke. "Oh gods you have been claimed. Do your brothers know? Does Kouga? Am I just a back up because he can not have you? Who is it?"

"Woah Lia breath yes kona and my brothers know. As do my brother's mates and Sesshomaru's pups. Of course you are not a back up for kona. He relay cares for you in fact I think he may be in love with you. As for who my mate is I can not tell you just yet but you have met him at least once. I must ask you not to tell anyone Sesshomaru wants him to see what it is like to have to win the affections of a mate." "I promise I will not tell anyone but you do realize that rumors are going to start that we are up to no good."

"Yes I know you know I am relay starting to think that starting rumors and trying to ruin the happiness of others are the only thing youkais know how to do." "Well you should be used to it by now" Lia said as she looked at her cousin. The wolf could tell that she was up to something and Lia knew that Mara's idea almost always lead to trouble. "What are you thinking Mara or do I even want to know?" "We could help those rumors spread and rid ourselves of a lot of unwanted attention." Lia cringed as she asked "how" knowing that she was not going to like the answer. "Well it is rather simple we go for a walk in the garden near one of those stupid youkai princes. Then we make it look like we are having a fight. No one will want anything to do with us they all know our tempers." "Your brother would kill us because that would make this family seem even more insane and volatile." "Which one are you speaking of." "Both not to mention Kouga and your mate. Messing up the gathering that introduces the lady of the western lands would make Sesshomaru very very angry and think you a huge disgrace. Worse then your mother did when your father mated a human. No I am not going to help you disgrace your family any further." "Watch it Lia" "Mara growled causing the girl to jump she had a feeling she had just started a fight not meaning to. "I liked Inuyasha's mother she was one of the kindest souls I have ever known."

By this time Mara was so angry that she walked out of the library leaving Lia to stare after. "What are you getting so mad at all I did was mention the fact that your brother and mother thought your family was disgraced." "Don't you ever talk about my family like that. I love my little brother who cares if he is a hanyou. My mother was cold and uncaring just like Sesshomaru. I relay do not find it a surprise that my father left her." "Yes I agree with you auntie could be awful but picking a human." "She was kinder to me then anyone else she even accepted the fact that I have the ability to become human. She treated me like a daughter after my mother went and got herself kill and then again after my father was killed. It feels like Inuyasha is my twin not Sesshomaru." By this time she was screaming and had caught the attention of a young prince who was hiding well he listened to their fight. "The others were right you are a freak caring more for your father's whore then your own mother. You even accept their freakish child that should have been killed when it was born. You should be ashamed of yourself only weak fools would ever think what your father did was honorable." She was yelling just as loudly as Mara.

Both girls had primal hatred burning in their eyes. Suddenly Mara let out a scream that could make the blood of the devil himself run cold and leapt at the wolfs slender neck. Mara tackled the startled wolf and held her to the ground her claws boring holes into her neck. She did not even notice the blood that had begun to pool around her fingers and ran down to wear her wrist met the girl's neck. Lia was scared to death she had never seen Mara act like this. She knew that Mara had lost all control of her sanity. Her eyes had started to turn completely red and had begun to glow. She tried to say something but all that came out was a strangled whimper of pain. She was going to die she was sure of it and she wished for unconsciousness. Both girls heard the rustling of a bush as the young youkai ran into the ballroom to tell everyone what he had just witnessed.

Lia had managed to pry Mara's fingers just lose enough so that she could breath. Her body was trembling in fear and at the pain in her neck. 'If I live through this I am never going to piss her off again' she thought as she closed her eyes. Suddenly she heard a trio of snarls and the weight on her chest lessened and she felt herself being lifted off the ground. As she opened her eyes she saw Mara slumped in Inuyasha's arms she had been knocked out could. Lia looked up to see that she was being carried by Kouga her, her youkai blood had already started to heal the wounds in her neck. "Kouga" she said in a horse whisper. "Shh Lia do not try to talk for a few more minutes," said Kouga as he nuzzled the side of her face. The three males were bringing the females to Sesshomaru's library. When they got their Inuyasha laid his sister on the couch after Miroku had gotten up. Kouga sat Lia down in a chair and they all waited.

Sesshomaru was way beyond pissed off he had never thought that Mara would hurt Lia like this. She had never lost control like that and though he would not admit it. The fact of the matter was it had scared him very badly. He did not want to lose his sister and if her sanity slipped he would be force to kill her. While they were waiting for Mara to wake Sesshomaru kicked the youkai and his sons that had caused the trouble earlier out of his castle. Then he told the northern lord that he was no longer welcome. It was his son that had seen Mara and Lia of course no one believed him because they all knew about him trying to kill the princess and her friend. After they had all gone with the northern lord apologizing again that meant that all of the guests from the north had left. There was still many guests' left he told them all that the party was over but that there would be much more to do over the next week.

He went back to the library and found that Lia's neck had almost completely healed. At that moment Mara woke up as she started to move Inuyasha grabbed her and moved so his arms were around waist holding her in place. "Now, WHAT THE HELLS HAPPENED" yelled Sesshomaru as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I do not remember," said Mara quietly as she looked at the blood that covered her hands, which had begun to shake violently. "Sesshomaru it was my fault I said some things to Mara that I shouldn't have and we got into a fight." "Come here Lia" Sesshomaru said calmly placing a hand on her head as she came up to him. He used what little mind reading powers he shared with his sister. "Oh my gods you didn't no wonder she tried to kill you." Mara was suddenly hit with the memories of what she had done. "Oh gods I could have killed you and I would have if..." She trailed off as Kouga and Miroku both said. "Well you didn't do any permanent damage." Mara and Lia told the others what had happened between them. "Mara can you ever forgive me I should have never said those things." "I forgive you but how can you ever forgive me for attacking you. Why did you say those things anyway?" "I guess it is because you have something I have always wanted but never had. A family of my own blood that loved me and would protect me no matter what. Even though you and Sesshomaru do not always get along he always protects you in his own way." After all the apologies were done and accepted the group separated for the night to go to sleep. Except for Mara and Sesshomaru they needed to talk.

"Sesshomaru I need you to promise me something very important." "Yes Mar what is it." "If that ever happens again were I lose control and try to kill someone. I want you to stop me any way necessary." "What are you saying you do not mean." "Yes I do if that ever happens again I want you to kill me. I knew what I was doing I could see the fear on Lia's face. I did not care I was squeezing the life out of one of my best friends and I could not have cared less. It relay scared me all I wanted to do was feel her neck snap in my hands." By this time she had sunk to her knees and was crying uncontrollably. Sesshomaru pulled her into his lap rocking her back and forth trying to calm her down. "I promise" he whispered in her ear. "It is never going to happen you are getting so much stronger."

After they were done talking Sesshomaru brought is sister to his chambers and she slept in the chair by the fireplace. He did not want to leave her alone she was still very scared. He did trust that she was in control of her self but he did not want to take any chances. After she was asleep he went to talk to Kouga and Miroku. "So that was interesting was it not" said Miroku. "Yes it was she is absolutely terrified Kouga do you think this will change her permanently." I am not sure Sesshomaru I do not think so the problem has been fixed and forgiven. Normally that would be the end of it." The one thing they all agreed on was the fact that this had not been expected. "I talked to Lia she relay is sorry for what she did. She honestly did not mean to upset her." "I know I already went to talk to her before I came to talk to you." Soon the entire castle was asleep waiting for the next day.


	30. Chapter 30

**CHAPTER 30:MORE GOOD NEWS**

Mara was finally asleep she had been up all night talking to her kona. He was very nervous because he was planing to take Lia as his mate later that night. Although her mind was telling her he would not last more then a few hours. The gathering had gone very well so far now it was almost over. As a sign of wanting to have alliances with the western lands all of the other lords ordered all jewel shards in the lands be turned over to Lady Kagome. The jewel was almost completed Kagome just had to talk to Kouga and get him to give her his shards.

A few short hours later Rin and Shippo came into Mara's room and asked her to come outside with them. Soon she sat with the children in the garden. Shippo was sitting near her feet and Rin was curled up in her lap. Both pups were silently listening to her sing to them in a strange and very old tongue. It was the same song she had sung to Yasha when he was a small pup. Suddenly three very excited females came up to her she knew they all had news for her and she knew what it was but she wanted to let them tell her. First Kagome spoke "the jewel is completed. Sesshomaru has it hidden somewhere that only he knows about. He is going to help me protect it from those who want to use it for evil or greedy purposes. OH and I am going to have Sesshomaru's pup I am pregnant!" Next was Sango's turn "I am also with child Inu and I are going to have a pup." "Finally it was Lia's turn "Kouga has made me his mate." "I knew he could not wait until tonight and Lia you are also with child." The young wolf squealed with joy and went to run off to tell her mate. "Wait I need to tell you all something Kagome and Lia your pups will be born in three months and Sango's will be born in for months because of your youkai blood the length of the pregnancy will be different then human pregnancies." So Lia made to leave but only after she told Mara that she was going to tell Miroku what was going on. She had figured out they were mates and wanted to meet the male that had won the heart of her best friend. Then Sango and Kagome left with the pups to tell their mates the good news.

Mara was left alone again and her heart started to hurt terribly. Although she was happy for the girls their news had brought back some of the memories that she wanted to forget. She once again felt that familiar feeling that felt like part of her body had been taken away from her. She needed to be with the only one who could make her feel whole. 'Fuck it' she thought 'I need Miroku and I need him now.' So she went to find her mate knowing that her twin brother was not going to be happy but at the moment she did not care. All she needed, cared about, or wanted was the touch of her mate.

It did not take long for her to find Miroku he was sitting with a group of youkai. The group included Hagguku Ginta Miroku and Tylan. She walked up to them making sure they did not notice her. She watched and listened to them talk for a while and then she walked up to them and asked if she was interrupting anything. After they all told her that she was not they asked her if she wished to sit with them. She accepted and sat between Ginta and Miroku. After making small talk for a little while she figured that she had waited long enough. Suddenly with one quick movement she grabbed Miroku by the top of his armor and pulled him into an earth shaking, heart stopping, soul searing kiss. Then she got up and walked toward her chambers. "Miroku you dumb ass get up and fallow her that means she wants you to be her mate" Ginta told him. Miroku quickly rose and took off after the girl. While the other youkais just stared with their mouths hanging open.

Soon Miroku and Mara were alone in their chambers he asked her "do you wish me to tell and show you what I learned?" "No Miroku please I just want to fuck until we are so weak we will not be able to move for days. Please can we not be mates and just be slaves to passion for now. I need to feel you inside me now, make love to me or just screw me. I do not really care what you do to my body at the moment I just need you." Miroku was shocked he had never heard her like this "I will do as you wish my love but please tell me you want and missed me for me and not the sex." As he said this out loud he was thinking 'what the fuck am I saying.' (what have I done he dose not want to take advantage of a girl) He looked into her eyes brushing the hair that had come lose away from her eyes. She looked back into his eyes and told him that she needed him and she loved him more then ever. She slowly ran her hands over his body as they removed each others clothes. All his marks were back and her lips latched onto the mark on his neck. Mara allowed herself to be pushed onto the bed she screamed her mates name as his tongue entered her body. He teased her on purpose by going fast and then slowing down. This caused her to moan and writhe in torment. Soon she came her inner muscles clenching around his tongue causing him to moan. The moan caused a ticklish feeling against her heat which resulted in another stronger stream of pleasure to wash over her body. While she was still on her pleasure high he slid into her body and started pounding into her as hard as he could. She was in heaven it felt so good neither one of them wanted it to ever end. They both had there arms wrapped around each other digging their nails into each others backs. In the heat of their passion they were biting and causing each other injuries that somehow added to the pleasure they were feeling. They each caused the other to cum so many times that soon neither one of them could move. So they fell asleep rapped tightly in each others arms.

The next morning Mara and Miroku were woken up by a outraged growl that was so loud it was almost a howl. "Well I guess Sesshomaru has found out where the two of us were last night." Miroku muttered as he nuzzled his mates neck licking the pleasure inflicted wounds on her neck shoulders and back. They quickly pulled apart and slipped on some lose clothes. "What Miroku you thought he would not get serious." "Well I see you have gotten braver but since you are talking back to me I will have to teach you a lesson about the place of females." "What is it with wolves and dominance plus I know you would never hurt me." "You are right I would never hurt you but Kouga has told me a weakness you have that you can not protect against." "What he did not tell you that" she cried as she tried to get away from him knowing what was coming. He ran his claws along her stomach down her sides and behind her knee. She bucked as she screamed for him to stop between the fits of giggles. Finally he got her pinned to the bed and she said "I am going to kill kona for telling you about my sensitive skin you do realize that I will find a way to torture you." Soon they were wrestling again with Mara trying to pin Miroku but he had clearly become a lot stronger then he was last time she saw him. Suddenly he heard footsteps she took advantage of his concentration lapse and flipped him pinning him to the bed. Leaning into his lips and capturing them in a deep love and need filled kiss. At that moment Sesshomaru Inuyasha and Kouga came bursting through the doors. They all yelled something about not sticking their tongues down each others throats when they knew people were coming. Mara was so startled by the noise they made that she fell off Miroku and the bed hitting her head on the floor.

"Why are you mad Sesshoru you were going to tell the others at the end of the gather..." Suddenly Mara stopped talking she was pissed. "You were never planing on telling on anyone about my mate! I can not believe that you put me through hell for no reason!" Now it was Kagomes turn "you three had better end this gathering and tell the guests all the things they need to know. By tomorrow it had better be done Miroku and Kouga had better be on their way east to get the pack ready to meet his mate and pup." The males just nodded dumbly not wanting to piss the females off any more then they already were. The gathering ended without any more trouble. Mara was very very angry and she was not letting of that anger go As a result it was getting worse by the second. Kouga and Miroku had promised to be back at the castle by the time the pup was supposed to be born.


	31. Chapter 31

**CHAPTER 31:PUPS AND SAFETY**

The next four months passed without incident unless you count the fact that Mara would not even look at Sesshomaru. Not to mention the very violent youkai and part hanyou mood swings that resulted in bodily harm for certain males. Inuyasha went to get Lady Kaede about a week before Kagome and Lia were expected to give birth. Mara was convinced that her little brother only volunteered so that he could get away from the three violent expecting females. Mara would be helping Lady Kaede deliver the pups due to the fact she had been taught by her mother what to do.

One day came running up to her aunt "auntie Mara mommy needs you Rin's new brother or sister is coming. Mara went to Kagome's chambers and shooed her brothers out of the room. Then she went to Kagome's side. The young miko was screaming about how she was going to kill the bastard that did this to her. Mara had to fight to keep from laughing she had only been present at one other birth and that was Inuyasha's. Her father had insisted that she be in the room so that he knew that no harm would come to his human mate or his youngest pup. She remembered how Yasha's mother had yelled and screamed to Mara's surprise Kagome was saying many of the same things that Yasha's mother had. Mara and Inuyasha were both told many times that Mara had been the first to hold Inuyasha and she had called him her Yasha. So that became the second part of his name it was also why when his mother died Inuyasha had come to live with Mara and Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was pacing up and down the hall way outside the room where his mate was. He was visibly flinch at the volume of her voice not to mention some of the things she was saying. He now understood what his father had gone through when his half-brother had been born. Soon there was one final wall shaking howl of pain fallowed by complete silence. Suddenly Mara appeared holding a tiny white bundle. "Sesshomaru I have someone I want you to meet in fact I have 2 someones" she said handing the 2 pups to him. "Meet your sons your mate has said their names are Shiro & Hiro if you know what is good for you do not argue. Yasha can you go see if you can find Kouga his pups will most likely be here very soon and I do not want to be the one that has to tell Lia that he is not hear." Inuyasha nodded and left to find out where the wolf was. "Can I see my mate?" "Yes Sesshomaru come with me." When they entered the room Kagome held out her arms for her pups which her mate handed to her. Mara went about laying blankets in a large cradle that was in the corner near the head of the huge bed where Kagome now rested. "Have you told her yet Mar?" "No I have not Sesshomaru." "Told me what is something wrong?" "No Kagome nothing is wrong he wants me to tell you that since your pups are youkai by the time they are a year old they will look like thet five. Then they will start to age slower not as slow as humans but still slower then the first year. Now get out of here Sesshomaru and let your mate and pups rest. It is not everyday someone has a pup or is born so go."

Two days later they all went through the same thing all over again. Only this time it was twin boys that both looked just like their father. Kouga and Lia named one in honor of Kouga's father. After the wolf pups were born was when Miroku learned of the way youkai and hanyou children age. By the time the twins reached a year in age their parents would be able to tell if either of them was a silver wolf. Although Mara had a feeling that if the twins were not silver wolves at least one of the pups Lia would end up bearing would turn out to be a white or silver wolf.

Two months later it was Inuyasha's turn to have a nervous breakdown. Miroku started to laugh uncontrollably when Sango screamed "Inuyasha if you ever do this to me again I am going to rip of your ears not to mention some other very important parts." "The hanyou turned on his friend "just you wait we will see how calm you are and what kind of things get screamed at when it is your turn." "Sorry my friend you may be waiting a long while to see that one." Sango gave birth to a beautiful little girl who they named Reema. It was very clear that when she got older she would look a lot like her father. She had her mother's facial features but her father's ears eyes claws and fangs. She was a hanyou so she would also age differently by the age of one she would look like she was three years. Then she would start to age like her cousins.

They were all very happy and safe hopefully this feeling would last for a while. Sesshomaru and Kagome now had 4 pups that they loved very much. Only Sesshomaru knew where the jewel of four souls was hidden. Sango and Inuyasha not only had a wonderful pup but they also had a home and family that loved them very much. Or at least no longer tried to kill them. Kouga and Lia went back to his lands to lead their pack and raise the twins. They promised to visit as much as they could as did the others. Even Mara and Miroku were once again happy now that he knew more about what he had become they had started to think of a family of their own. Who knew where Mara and Miroku would end up living. All any of them cared about at the moment was that the safe and happy feelings would last forever.  
_**  
END?**_

_**Should it be continued?**_


End file.
